Sedução Inocente
by syssa-chan
Summary: Darien Chiba,o homem mais cobiçado da cidade de Sidnei,é também o mais inacessível. Ele é desejado por todas as mulheres disponíveis. Dispostas a gastar seus milhões durante o dia e a se aninhar em sua cama à noite...Bem, todas as mulheres exceto serena
1. Resumo

Sedução Inocente

Miranda Leen

Adaptação

Sailor Moon não pertence a mim e sim a Naoko Takeuchi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darien Chiba, o homem mais cobiçado da cidade de Sidnei, é também o mais inacessível.

Ele é desejado por todas as mulheres disponíveis. Dispostas a gastar seus milhões durante o dia e a se aninhar em sua cama à noite... Bem, todas as mulheres exceto Serena Tsukino

Para ela, o único objeto de cobiça que envolve Darien é o emprego como assistente pessoal do magnata.

Para ele, Serena é o modelo de secretária que sempre sonhou ter: eficiente, dedicada, inteligente... e absolutamente desprovida de sex-appeal... Até que, inesperadamente, ela revela a mulher atraente e sensual que se esconde por detrás da aparência comportada. E provoca nele uma perigosa revolução em seu mundo controlado!


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Perfeita!, Darien concluiu assim que Serena Tsukino entrou em sua sala. Indicou que se sentasse na cadeira à frente de sua escrivaninha e se pôs a ler o currículo de duas páginas que ela lhe entregara, apenas para ter oportunidade de observá-la melhor.

Recatada e sóbria, usava um tailleur acinzentado, de mangas longas, e os cabelos Dourados presos com cuidado em um coque. Percebeu com alívio que não havia o menor vestígio de maquiagem ou perfume, exatamente o oposto de sua última assistente pessoal, uma Morena estonteante que havia deixado claro que seus serviços poderiam facilmente se estender além do contrato de trabalho.

Ela havia usado todas as oportunidades e todas as armas de seu considerável arsenal físico para enviar mensagens explícitas do que desejava. Darien fora bombardeado com roupas provocantes e sorrisos sensuais, e comentários que insinuavam intenções pouco éticas. Não precisara de muito tempo para constatar que a última coisa de que precisava era aquele tipo de assistente, convivendo com ele oito horas todos os dias.

Ao despedi-la, dissera que sua empresa estava à beira da falência, uma mentira necessária para preservar sua sanidade mental. Não podia negar que se sentira tentado. Afinal, não se relacionava com ninguém desde que Rei o deixara.

Os ombros de Darien se retraíram diante da lembrança. Faz dezoito meses que sua esposa confessara que queria o divórcio, acrescentando a terrível revelação de que era amante de seu próprio chefe.

Dezoito meses! A dor ainda o torturava, consumindo-o aos poucos. Como se não bastasse ser traído daquela forma, as palavras que ouvira na última vez em que haviam se encontrado ainda ecoavam em sua lembrança. Ela o atacara com frases cruéis e destrutivas, que o marcaram muito além do que gostaria.

Porém, ao contrário da maioria dos homens, Darien não saíra à procura de aventuras amorosas para resgatar a auto-estima perdida. Não conseguira ir para a cama com uma única mulher desde a separação. O simples pensamento de ter qualquer intimidade física o incomodava.

Justin mantinha-se fiel à regra que impusera a si mesmo. Não admitia sexo sem afeto e abominava a idéia de ter um romance secreto no escritório. Os rígidos princípios éticos que seguia eram responsáveis pelo seu sucesso profissional... e pela paz de espírito que o deixava ter uma boa noite de sono!

Ele sempre fora muito reservado no que dizia respeito às emoções. A única pessoa com quem se permitia compartilhar o ressentimento que o consumia era Alice. Sua mãe intuíra que a separação não fora amigável, como ele tentara convencê-la, e o apoiara nos momentos mais difíceis. Insistia em lhe dizer que encontraria uma mulher que o merecesse, e ela o faria esquecer a decepção.

Havia comentado com a mãe sobre a dificuldade em encontrar uma nova assistente pessoal, e quando ela lhe disse que havia encontrado a pessoa perfeita para o cargo, sorriu com ironia.

Não pretendia se lembrar de Rei e do que ela havia feito com o próprio chefe. E ainda continuava a fazer todos os dias, voando ao redor do mundo para acompanhá-lo e se submetendo a ocupar o posto de amante...

Porém, concordou em entrevistá-la quando Alice sugeriu que fizesse um contrato temporário para observá-la durante o período de experiência, assegurando-lhe repetidas vezes que ela não era do tipo de mulher interessada em seduzir o chefe.

E lá estava ela, em carne e osso... Ou melhor, era tão magra que ele diria que faltavam alguns quilos para que pudesse usar tal expressão com propriedade.

Darien colocou os papéis que fingia ler sobre a mesa e a fitou, notando as profundas olheiras que marcavam os olhos cansados. Belos olhos, com íris castanho-douradas e longos cílios. Se não fossem tão tristes e amargurados, poderiam ser interessantes. Havia uma doçura escondida por detrás da nuvem obscura que lhe tiravam o brilho, e sentiu uma ponta de simpatia por aquela jovem que parecia tão amargurada quanto ele próprio.

De acordo com os dados do currículo, ela tinha apenas trinta e um anos, mas parecia, no mínimo, dez anos mais velha. O que era compreensível, ele supôs, lembrando-se de alguns detalhes que sua mãe lhe contara sobre a vida de Serena.

Julgando que ela não representaria o menor perigo de tentar corromper seus princípios, decidiu oferecer-lhe o emprego. Sabia que tinha as qualificações necessárias, e alguém tão capacitado como ela não teria problemas para encontrar outro emprego, caso não passasse pelo período de experiência.

— Srta. Tsukino, minha mãe falou muito bem a seu respeito. E seu currículo é impressionante! — acrescentou, sorrindo secretamente ao vê-la corar. — Vejo que recebeu o prêmio de melhor secretária executiva alguns anos atrás, e seu chefe naquela ocasião ocupava um importante cargo na Companhia Australiana de Telecomunicações. Gostaria que me descrevesse sua experiência...

Olá galera bom estou aqui postando um pequeno prólogo espero que vocês gostem, pois faço de coração, pretendo postar os capítulos ao decorrer da semana, por isso não se preocupem, pois sempre estarei atualizando a fic. Espero muitos **Reviews **e agradeço a atenção de todas vocês.

Obrigada Marcinha você foi a primeira a mandar um review, por isso já estou postando o prólogo.

Beijos e ate amanhã galera.


	3. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

E como nos velhos tempos, não é? Serena sorriu para a amiga, que a fitava com alegria quase infantil.

Mina e ela haviam cursado a mesma escola, e tornaram-se amigas desde o primeiro dia de aula. Depois que os pais de Serena morreram em um acidente de carro quando ela tinha apenas catorze anos, a amizade tornou-se ainda mais sólida.

Quando a tutela de Serena foi assumida pela melhor amiga de sua mãe, uma adorável senhora chamada Ikuko, passaram a morar no mesmo bairro de classe média, nas imediações de Sidney. Durante as férias escolares, ela costumava dormir na casa de Mina. Às vezes, ficava por muitos dias. IKuko não se importava. Ao contrário, estimulava a saudável amizade. As garotas tornaram-se inseparáveis e compartilhavam os sonhos e expectativas do futuro, conversando até de madrugada, deitadas naquele mesmo quarto em que estavam naquele momento.

— É como se tivéssemos quinze anos novamente — Serena comentou com um sorriso triste.

— Bem, você não parece ter quinze anos — Serena censurou-a.

Avaliou a amiga, inconformada com a mudança que sofrerá. Serena fora uma mulher maravilhosa, com cabelos longos e sedosos, olhos vivos e expressivos e uma silhueta que sempre fora motivo de inveja de todas as garotas do bairro.

Porém, a doença de Ikuko e os quatro anos de dedicação, cuidando da mãe adotiva, haviam sugado toda a vitalidade de sua amiga.

Embora tivesse recuperado alguns quilos e, quando sorria, fosse possível vislumbrar um relance da beleza vibrante que ela tivera, Serena era uma simples sombra da mulher que fora um dia.

Mina, ao contrário, nunca estivera tão bem. Estava apaixonada, mais feliz do que nunca e, para completar, estava grávida.

Ela contemplou a amiga com ternura. Talvez no dia seguinte, na festa de seu casamento, Serena se deixasse contagiar pela alegria e ficasse feliz.

— Prometa que vai deixar que eu cuide de seus cabelos e maquiagem amanhã — Mina insistiu, segurando as mãos da amiga. — Cabelos Ruivos vão combinar muito mais com seu vestido azul-turquesa. E vamos cortá-los na altura dos ombros. Nada de cabelos presos, por favor!. Vamos fazer uma boa maquiagem também, e não quero ouvir um não!

— Farei tudo que você quiser —Serena suspirou, resignada. — Afinal, é seu casamento. Mas quero uma tintura temporária. Não posso ir trabalhar com os cabelos tingidos de ruivo na segunda-feira.

— Por que não?

— Você sabe por quê. Uma das razões de Darien me contratar como sua assistente pessoal foi minha aparência, exatamente oposta à de minha predecessora. Alice nos falou sobre ela, lembra-se?

— Não acho que a cor dos cabelos represente uma ameaça — Mina comentou, voltando os olhos para o teto.

— Talvez não, mas não quero me arriscar. Adoro meu trabalho, Mina. Não quero fazer nada que o coloque em risco.

— Bem, a julgar pelos boatos que correm sobre Darien Chiba, acho que tem razão. Há muitos comentários sobre sua recente separação... —Mina recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, com ar pensativo. — Começo a pensar que há um fundo de verdade no que se fala a respeito dele. Além de ter o apelido de Eremita, dizem que nunca fica satisfeito com o trabalho de suas secretárias.

— Talvez ele seja apenas um profissional exigente — Serena tentou ponderar. — Afinal, um executivo de tanto prestígio precisa de uma assistente pessoal à sua altura.

— Não sei... Alice nos contou que, no último ano, ninguém conseguiu trabalhar com ele por mais de dois meses. Querida, um homem divorciado que não quer uma secretária atraente, ou é um neurótico grave, ou é gay.

— Ele não é neurótico. Aliás, tem sido muito gentil comigo.

— É mesmo? — Mina a fitou, surpresa. — Você disse que ele mal a olhava, e que nunca haviam trocado mais que algumas palavras! E ficou arrasada quando ele se zangou com você, logo no primeiro dia de trabalho.

— Mas foi apenas porque cometi a estupidez de apagar um arquivo que levou seis horas para ser resgatado — Serena disse de pronto, irritada consigo mesma por tentar defendê-lo. — Em geral, ele é equilibrado e profissional.

— Então, só nos resta considerar a hipótese de que seja gay. O que você acha? Será que a esposa o deixou por este motivo?

— Honestamente, não sei e não me importo. A vida particular de meu chefe não é da minha conta.

— Mas você disse que ele é bonito... Tem certeza de que não está se sentindo nem um pouco atraída?

— Não! — Serena quase gritou, sustentando o olhar penetrante sobre ela.

— Não acredito. Há pouco tempo você me disse que estava cansada de sua solidão. E aqui está você, trabalhando para um homem interessante, heterossexual, disponível... e está tentando me convencer de que não teve nenhuma fantasia erótica sobre ele?

Serena não precisou responder. O olhar fulminante que endereçou à amiga bastou para dizer mais que mil palavras.

— Você está deprimida, Sere, mas não está morta. Sou sua melhor amiga, lembra-se? Sua confidente durante todos estes anos. Não me esqueci que você perdeu a virgindade com seiya kou, aos vinte e dois anos, e nunca mais teve um namorado depois que ele rompeu o namoro. Entendo que esteja decepcionada com os homens, depois do que aquele miserável fez, mas...

— Ainda acredito em alguns homens — Serena interrompeu-a. — Andrew, por exemplo, é um homem digno de confiança.

— Bem, mas ele é o pai do meu filho e vai se tornar meu marido amanhã. Então, trate de esquecê-lo! — apressou-se a dizer, com bom humor. — Concordo com sua postura de evitar envolvimentos com seu chefe. Nesse tipo de situação, as mulheres sempre saem perdendo, além de perder o emprego. Você terá de encontrar outro homem disponível para satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais.

— Quem disse que tenho necessidades sexuais? — Indignada, Serena cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— E não tem?

— Claro que não! Acho que nunca tive necessidades desse tipo — ela comentou como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. — Sexo é apenas outra face da paixão. Perder minha virgindade não foi uma urgência sexual, e sim uma necessidade emocional. Eu amava Seya.

— É possível ter sexo sem amor, Sere.

— Talvez para você, mas para mim é impossível. Se eu fosse para a cama com o primeiro homem que aparecesse depois que Ikuko morreu, seria apenas para suprir minha carência e solidão. Não posso fazer isto. Preciso estar apaixonada e, francamente, depois de minha experiência com Seya, acho que perdi a capacidade de me apaixonar.

— Você está muito melhor sem aquele bastardo egoísta! —Mina murmurou por entre os dentes. — Tenho certeza de que encontrará alguém quando menos esperar.

-— Você diz isto porque teve a sorte de conhecer Andrew. Não faz muito tempo que sua opinião sobre os homens era muito diferente.

— É verdade. Passei a maior parte da minha juventude me apaixonando pelos homens errados. Mas, se tive tanta sorte, por que não poderá acontecer o mesmo com você?

— Estou feliz assim, Mina. Gosto muito do meu trabalho, embora não tenha experiência na área de consultoria financeira. Estou aprendendo muito sobre o mercado de ações, e pretendo fazer um curso de especialização na universidade, à noite. Como pode ver, tenho planos para minha vida. Não se preocupe comigo. Estarei bem.

Mina a fitou. Serena era uma mulher de fibra. Quando Ikuko morrera, ninguém tinha dúvidas que seria a única beneficiária do testamento, feito depois que o marido da mãe adotiva a abandonara.

Serena havia planejado vender a casa e investir o dinheiro em um apartamento na cidade, quando descobrira que não tinha direito a nada. Todos os bens deIkuko haviam sido interditados pelo ex-marido, que contestara o testamento alegando que fora feito quando ela já sofria do mal de Alzheimer, e não estava em condições mentais para assinar documentos legais.

Serena fora avisada de que poderia recorrer, mas o processo levaria tantos anos e seria tão dispendioso que, quando acabasse, ficaria sem dinheiro. Então, desistira de lutar e aceitara a oferta de Mina. Mudara-se para a casa da amiga levando apenas seus objetos pessoais, suas roupas e uma máquina de costura antiga.

Concordara em morar com Mina até que ela voltasse da lua-de-mel. Mesmo com a insistência da amiga para que continuasse na casa, pagando um aluguel simbólico, recusara-se a aceitar.

Mina conhecia a amiga. Estava sempre disposta a ajudar quem precisasse, mas quando se tratava dela própria, recusava-se a aceitar ajuda. Sempre fora independente e orgulhosa, e a melhor pessoa do mundo.

Esperava apenas que um dia encontrasse alguém que valesse a pena, um homem de caráter e sensibilidade, que pudesse amá-la sem reservas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Serena corria apressada pela rua na manhã de segunda-feira, ansiosa por não chegar atrasada ao trabalho. Aquele seria mais um dia de sol escaldante, concluiu com pesar, enxugando as gotículas de suor que brotavam em sua testa. A primavera chegara tarde naquele ano, e atingira temperaturas recordes que não combinavam em nada com o tailleur sóbrio, de mangas longas e decote fechado até o pescoço. Resignada, concluiu que aquele era o preço que teria de pagar para manter seu emprego.

Apressou o passo, lembrando-se com alívio do ar condicionado do escritório. Quando entrou no saguão do suntuoso edifício comercial, olhou de relance para sua imagem no espelho e conteve um grito. Seus cabelos continuavam ruivos, mesmo depois de lavá-los diversas vezes naquela manhã.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, se pôs a pensar em uma boa desculpa para justificar aquela mudança radical em sua aparência. O mais remoto risco de prejudicar o relacionamento baseado em respeito mútuo que conquistara com seu chefe a fazia arrepiar-se. Darien lhe dissera, na semana anterior, que era um alívio respirar o ar puro da manhã sem estar impregnado de algum perfume enjoativo.

Observou, aliviada, que ninguém a notara enquanto esperava o elevador. Porém, ao ver seu reflexo no espelho, concluiu que não havia razão para que a olhassem. As mulheres que trabalhavam no luxuoso edifício vestiam-se com requinte e elegância, usavam maquiagem, saltos altos, e deixavam uma nuvem perfumada no ar depois que passavam. A imagem que via no espelho revelava uma mulher sem brilho, que mais parecia uma recatada senhorita saída diretamente de um rígido colégio interno para moças...

Reconfortou-se ao pensar que seu chefe costumava receber poucas visitas no escritório, admitindo para si própria que se isolara do mundo. Gostava da segurança solitária de seu dia-a-dia, longe do contato com pessoas que não conhecia. Tornara-se tímida e reclusa, com exceção de seus amigos mais próximos como Mina e Andrew.

Quando a mãe de Darien se oferecera para indicá-la ao cargo de assistente pessoal do filho, imaginara que ele trabalhasse em alguma empresa financeira importante. Porém, sentira-se aliviada ao descobrir que ele tinha seu próprio escritório, embora fosse contratado para prestar assessoria financeira ao Banco Internacional de Sidney. O banco lhe oferecera um amplo escritório no décimo quinto andar do luxuoso prédio, de onde se podia apreciar a maravilhosa vista da cidade.

Serena ocupava a área da recepção, com uma sala adjacente que funcionava como copa. O escritório de Darien era espaçosa e iluminada, e contava com duas salas adjacentes para reuniões e encontros de negócios menos formais. Mas o que realmente a agradava era poder ficar em paz o dia todo.

Mina sempre lhe dizia que se preocupava com seu isolamento e que, quando encontrasse a pessoa certa, voltaria a ser alegre e expansiva como antes.

Porém, Serena começava a duvidar da opinião da amiga. As experiências pelas quais passara transformaram-na em uma mulher introspectiva, séria e amargurada.

O fato de ter tingido os cabelos não traria de volta tudo que perdera. Ao contrário, sentia-se tola e fútil.

Ao entrar no elevador, um raio de sol incidiu sobre os fios avermelhados e, mais uma vez, ela se arrependeu por não ter comprado tintura Loira no dia anterior. Prometeu a si mesma que, na hora do almoço, sairia à procura de uma perfumaria. Até lá, teria de se explicar a Darien antes que ele chegasse a conclusões erradas.

Desceu do elevador e abriu a porta da recepção, esperando que Darien ainda não tivesse chegado. Ele costumava ir à academia de ginástica todas as manhãs antes do trabalho, e não perceberia seu atraso.

Notou com alívio que a porta da sala dele ainda estava trancada. Sentou-se à sua escrivaninha e ligou o computador para que ele pensasse que estava completamente envolvida no trabalho quando chegasse.

Foi exatamente daquela forma que ele a encontrou, dez minutos depois. Serena sentiu o coração disparar ao vê-lo passar por ela, com os cabelos Negros ainda úmidos do banho. Ele carregava uma pasta repleta de papéis em um braço, e o paletó do terno em outro. Parecia distraído, os olhos azul-escuros perdidos num ar de preocupação. O que diria quando notasse seus cabelos?

— Bom dia — murmurou ele enquanto atravessava a área da recepção. — Por favor, leve meu café em dez minutos.

Quando ele fechou a porta do escritório atrás de si, Serena lembrou-se de respirar novamente.

— Bom dia para você também! — disse por entre os dentes, irritada com a indiferença de seu chefe.

Como fora tola por imaginar que ele a notaria! Pensou com ironia que poderia aparecer completamente nua que ele não olharia para ela!

Serena riu para si mesma. Onde estava com a cabeça ao pensar tal absurdo? Não fazia o menor sentido.

A culpa era de Mina, que colocara bobagens em sua cabeça. De onde ela havia tirado a idéia de que poderia sentir algum tipo de atração por Darien?

Durante os dez minutos seguintes, Serena recrutou todo seu autocontrole para que sua irritação não aumentasse. Preparou o café e caminhou com passos firmes para o escritório de Darien com uma caneca de café na mão, exatamente dez minutos depois da ordem que ele lhe dera. Sabia que ele não tolerava atrasos, e quanto antes pudesse explicar a razão de ter tingido os cabelos, melhor seria. Só então poderia sentar-se e trabalhar tranqüilamente, colocando de lado o receio de ser mal-interpretada.

— Entre — ele ordenou quando ela bateu à porta.

Encontrou-o sentado diante do computador, de costas para ela. Havia tirado o paletó e a gravata, que estavam jogados sobre a cadeira.

— Coloque sobre a mesa — ordenou ele com um gesto vago, sem se voltar.

Frustrada, ela obedeceu e estava a ponto de deixar a sala quando mudou de idéia.

— Darien...

— Hum...

— Preciso falar com você — arriscou, tentando controlar o tremor da voz, ainda mais irritada por ele continuar com o olhar fixo na tela do computador.

— Sobre o quê?

— Gostaria de explicar sobre a cor dos meus cabelos.

— Que cor? — Ele finalmente ergueu os olhos e franziu o cenho. — Ah... eu não havia notado. Está um pouco... carregado, não acha?

— Mudei a cor para o casamento, no sábado — ela disse, orgulhosa por enfrentá-lo com dignidade.

— Casamento? Que casamento? Meu Deus, Serena, não me diga que você se casou!

Ela se esforçou para não rir.

— Acho que você nunca terá de se preocupar com isso — disse com um traço de tristeza. — Fui madrinha de minha melhor amiga e ela insistiu para que eu mudasse a cor dos cabelos. Achei que a tintura sairia depois de algumas lavagens, mas, como você pode ver isto não aconteceu. Asseguro-lhe que amanhã tudo voltará ao normal.

— Por que está tão preocupada? Não ficou tão mal. Além disso, quando crescer, voltará a ter a cor original.

Serena apertou os dentes, mal acreditando no que ouvira. Levaria no mínimo dois anos para tirar todos os vestígios da tintura avermelhada! Seria possível que ele a julgasse tão desleixada a ponto de passar tanto tempo com as raízes Loiras?

Contendo-se para não perder o controle, ela saiu do escritório com passos firmes, antes que fizesse algo de que pudesse se arrepender depois.

Podia senti-lo observando-a enquanto marchava para a porta, provavelmente tentando entender o que estaria errado com ela. Nunca se dirigira a ele naquele tom antes. Mas quando se voltou para fechar a porta, ele voltara a atenção para a tela do computador, completamente esquecido dela!

Serena não entendeu a intensidade de sua raiva enquanto tentava se concentrar no trabalho. Por que estava tão furiosa com Darien? A reação de indiferença deveria fazê-la feliz! Porém, sentira ímpetos de atirar o café sobre ele!

Talvez ele tivesse percebido a agressividade contida, e essa fosse a razão de não ter saído, do escritório pelo resto da manhã, e nem solicitado seus serviços.

Com um sorriso irônico, Serena se recriminou. Claro que Darien não estava pensando nela, e menos ainda preocupado com seu rancor! Na certa, estava concentrado em algo muito mais interessante...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meninas Mais um capitulo espero que gostem , se tiver erro peço desculpas não deu para revisar.

Obrigada pelos reviews desejo a todas vcs um Bfds e continuem a mandar reviews.

Beijoxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 2

**Olá meninas, ai vai mais um capitulo quentinho espero que gostem, próximo capítulo serena terá um surpresinha que vai deixa- La chocada!!!**

**Espero reviews!!!**

**Obrigada Marcinha a fic ta ficando mesmo interessante espero que você goste!.**

**Soffy espero que você continue acompanhando.**

**Susan obrigada por acompanhar próximo capitulo será interessante.**

**Obrigada meninas .**

**Bjx ate amanha .**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPÍTULO II**

No final da manhã de sexta-feira, Serena acabara de sentar-se para começar o trabalho quando a porta principal se abriu e a mãe de Darien entrou no escritório.

Alice Chiba tinha pouco mais de sessenta anos, e conservava a beleza e a elegância da juventude. Era uma mulher alta, de ombros largos e seios fartos. Tinha dificuldade em encontrar roupas que se ajustassem bem a seu tamanho, mas adorava fazer compras. Precisava de constantes ajustes em suas roupas, e haviam se conhecido quando Serena distribuía panfletos oferecendo seus serviços de costura pelo bairro.

Mesmo com trinta anos de diferença entre elas, as duas mulheres tornaram-se grandes amigas desde o primeiro momento. A alegria natural de Alice iluminava a vida monótona de Serena.

A elegante senhora fora uma de suas clientes mais assíduas, e chegara a sugerir uma sociedade em uma oficina de costura.

Ikuko também a incentivara a crescer profissionalmente e sugerira que aceitasse a oferta, mas a prioridade de Serena era dedicar-se à boa senhora que fora mais que uma mãe para ela.

Ao perdê-la, contara com a generosidade de Alice, que a indicara ao cargo de assistente pessoal do filho mesmo sabendo que teria de encontrar outra pessoa para reformar suas roupas.

Costumavam conversar com freqüência por telefone, mas era a primeira vez que se encontravam depois que Serena começara a trabalhar.

— Alice! — saudou-a com alegria. — Que surpresa adorável! Você está ótima! Azul, definitivamente, é a sua cor.

A elegante senhora riu com prazer.

— Você está sendo muito bondosa... Nada cai bem em mim! Você é que está ótima. Ainda está magra, mas vejo que já ganhou alguns quilinhos. E mudou a cor dos cabelos...

— Mas não por muito tempo. Pretendo tingi-los no fim de semana. Tenho trabalhado tanto que ainda não consegui aplicar a tintura com o tom original — mentiu, sem coragem de dizer que desistira de se incomodar com aquele assunto. Afinal, Darien mal notava sua presença, pensou. — Tive de mudar a cor para o casamento de Mina, no último sábado. Lembra-se dela?

— Sim, claro que me lembro. Loira, alta, bonita...

— Ela mesma. Mina exigiu que eu tingisse os cabelos e usasse maquiagem...

— Você deve ter ficado maravilhosa!

— Quando as fotografias estiverem prontas, você mesma poderá avaliar.

— Querida, acho que você deveria manter esta cor. Se usasse um pouco de maquiagem para realçar os olhos, ficaria perfeito. E poderia usar roupas mais leves e alegres, como azul-turquesa. Cores escuras realçam sua palidez.

Serena não estava com disposição para tolerar a pressão de outra mulher a respeito de sua aparência.

— Alice, você sabe a razão de eu ter conseguido este trabalho. Darien gosta da minha aparência.

A simpática senhora voltou os olhos para o teto. Em sua opinião, nenhum homem poderia gostar daquela aparência. Para ela, infelizmente, Darien não notaria nenhuma mulher até que esquecesse completamente a ex-esposa.

— Oh, meu filho está fora de si! Aquela mulher fez um estrago maior do que uma bomba atômica. Gostaria que...

O que quer que ela fosse dizer foi interrompido quando a porta do escritório de Darien se abriu de súbito.

— Ah! Achei que tinha ouvido uma voz familiar. — Ele sorriu com ternura e beijou-a na testa. — O que está fazendo aqui, mamãe? Espero que não esteja fazendo fofocas a meu respeito.

— Você sabe que eu detesto fofocas! — defendeu-se, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Serena. — Digo apenas a verdade.

— Nesse caso, por que está aqui? — indagou ele, depois de uma gostosa gargalhada. — Sem mentiras, está bem? Diga-me a verdade.

— Tive de vir à cidade para fazer compras, e decidi vir convidá-los para o almoço. Serena também está incluída, é claro.

— Oh, não posso — ela retrucou de imediato. — Tenho de fazer algumas compras na hora do almoço.

— Eu também não posso — Darien informou. — Preciso analisar o movimento da bolsa de Tóquio e tenho de fazer alguns relatórios antes de fechar o pregão. Ficarei trabalhando na hora do almoço. Serena já conhece meus hábitos alimentares, e costuma trazer alguns sanduíches.

— Pobre Serena! — Alice lamentou. — Querida, acho que os dias tranqüilos em que trabalhava como costureira ficaram para trás. Aposto que Darien se aproveita de sua bondade e a obriga a servir-lhe café todas as manhãs, além de mandá-la ir à lavanderia e ao banco...

— Bem, ela nunca se opôs — ele disse com certo constrangimento. — Você tem alguma objeção, Serena? Como nunca disse nada, achei que...

— Claro que não! Não me importo. É sério, Alice — insistiu, diante do olhar cético. — Acredite, fico feliz em sair do escritório para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

— Querida, você jamais se importaria — Alice sorriu com carinho, voltando-se para o filho. -— Quero apenas ter certeza de que você não vai tirar vantagem da natureza doce e gentil de Serena.

Os olhos de Darien se encontraram com os dela, como se a visse pela primeira vez.

— Jamais tiraria vantagem de Serena — respondeu em tom sério. — Eu a valorizo demais para me arriscar a perder a melhor assistente pessoal que um homem pode ter.

O rosto de Serena queimou diante do elogio. Não percebeu, naquela ocasião, a ironia daquelas palavras...

Depois que Alice foi embora, Serena sentiu a mesma angústia que sempre a acompanhava com a chegada do final de semana.

Ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, não gostava das sextas-feiras. Para ela, a excitante antecipação de estar livre para passear e se divertir se perdera havia muito tempo. Sentia-se deprimida ao pensar que, depois de limpar a casa e lavar a roupa, não teria mais nada para fazer.

Embora tivesse o dia inteiro pela frente, já começava a planejar o que faria naquele fim de semana. Mina ainda não voltara, e não contava com mais ninguém para lhe fazer companhia.

Poderia ler, ou assistir à televisão. Mas isso não preencheria sua solidão. Infelizmente, o jardim da casa de Mina era pavimentado, e as poucas plantas eram cultivadas em vasos. Poderia voltar a costurar, pensou para si. Porém, havia empacotado a velha máquina de costura depois do funeral de Ikuko, para não reviver lembranças por demais dolorosas.

Algumas vezes, desejava que Darien lhe pedisse para trabalhar no fim de semana. Sabia que ele ia ao escritório aos sábados e certamente havia muito a fazer. Sabia também que ele costumava enviar o trabalho extra a uma agência. Mas, como ele nunca lhe pedira, nem sonhava em se oferecer, receando que ele interpretasse a oferta como um convite sensual, e não como uma tentativa desesperada de preencher a solidão.

Serena caminhou até a janela e voltou os olhos para o céu. As nuvens carregadas anunciavam chuva, o que fez com que desistisse da idéia de caminhar até a perfumaria para comprar tintura para os cabelos.

A previsão de chuva a desestimulou para a possibilidade de sair às compras no sábado pela manhã. Afinal, não havia motivo para se preocupar. Que diferença faria mudar seu estilo, se Darien julgava que ela era apenas um robô programado para obedecer-lhe e facilitar-lhe a vida?

Com uma ponta de ressentimento, sentou-se diante do computador e começou a trabalhar, quando a campainha do telefone soou.

Passou a ligação para Darien e prosseguiu o trabalho, quando foi interrompida mais uma vez pelo interfone.

— Sim?

— Serena, por favor, venha à minha sala. Ah, e traga uma xícara de café.

Ela se levantou para fazer o que ele pedira quando, para sua surpresa, a porta do escritório se abriu e Darien caminhou até ela.

— Mudei de idéia — ele disse com um sorriso gentil. — Vou preparar um café novo. Quer me acompanhar?

Ela o seguiu, incrédula, e observou-o enquanto ele ligava a cafeteira elétrica. Usava um terno acinzentado, que combinava à perfeição com os cabelos escuros e os olhos azuis, especialmente quando completava o conjunto com camisa branca e gravata azul.

— Acho que teremos chuva — ele comentou, caminhando até a janela para olhar o céu.

Serena detectou algo suspeito no comentário que a deixou curiosa.

— A chuva poderá atrapalhar seus planos para o final de semana? — arriscou perguntar, tentando dar um tom natural à voz.

— Ao contrário. Não estarei em Sidney. Vou para a Costa Dourada hoje à tarde para passar o fim de semana em um hotel cinco estrelas.

— Sorte sua! — ela replicou, imaginando com quem ele viajaria.

— Não precisa ter inveja. Você vai comigo.

Serena agradeceu por não derrubar a xícara de café, tamanho foi seu choque ao ouvi-lo.

— Vamos a trabalho.

— Que tipo de trabalho?

Tentando parecer o mais calma que pôde, ela sorveu um gole do café, fazendo o possível para esconder o tremor das mãos.

— Acabei de receber um telefonema de Guy Walters, um grande investidor que faz aplicações no Banco Internacional. Ele me pediu para fazer um tipo de investimento diferente do usual.

— O que quer dizer com "diferente do usual"? — ela indagou em tom de suspeita.

— Bem, esse hotel, o Sunshine Gardens, está à venda, e todos os compradores em potencial foram convidados pelo proprietário atual a se hospedarem lá por um fim de semana. Nosso trabalho será simplesmente estar lá e avaliar suas condições gerais. — Ele sorveu um gole de café antes de prosseguir: — Teremos liberdade para passear e usufruir de todos os recursos do hotel, com exceção de amanhã à noite, quando está programado um jantar com apresentação de um vídeo e palestra do gerente. Claro, ele tentará provar que o hotel é um investimento sólido. Guy Walters havia planejado ir, mas teve um compromisso de última hora e me pediu que fosse em seu lugar.

— Mas não posso substituir Guy Walters! — Serena exclamou, começando a entrar em pânico.

— A idéia não é que você o substitua. Ele disse que as mulheres vêem detalhes que os homens são incapazes de perceber, e faz questão de ter uma opinião feminina.

— E quem ele iria levar? A secretária ou uma amiga?

— Na verdade, ele levaria a esposa. Quando eu disse que não tenho esposa, ele riu e comentou que isso não deveria representar problema para mim. — Darien esboçou um sorriso triste. — Guy imagina que tenho a agenda repleta de telefones femininos...

— E você não tem? — Serena arrependeu-se no mesmo instante por não ter conseguido controlar o ímpeto de perguntar, mas já era tarde.

— Claro que não! — A indignação no rosto másculo era evidente. — Esse não é meu estilo.

Serena não soube o que pensar. Talvez ele simplesmente não gostasse de mulheres... Ou, talvez, tivesse princípios e padrões antiquados e rígidos.

A idéia de que Darien não se sentia atraído por mulheres foi descartada de imediato. Não seria possível que um homem tão másculo e viril não fosse heterossexual.

— Eu garanti a ele que levaria minha perspicaz assistente pessoal... Se você estiver disponível, é claro! Já tem algum compromisso para o final de semana?

— Não, mas...

— Ótimo! — interrompeu ele, com evidente alívio. — Ficaremos em um apartamento com dois quartos e banheiros separados, e você não precisará passar todos os minutos do dia comigo. Espero apenas que me acompanhe no jantar de sábado à noite.

— O que devo vestir para o jantar? — ela indagou, chocada por não ter recusado o convite.

— Nada de extravagante. Use um traje esporte fino. Se for necessário, Guy pagará as despesas e você poderá comprar um vestido.

— Acho que não será preciso — ela replicou, lembrando-se da roupa que usara no casamento de Mina.

Nunca havia imaginado que teria chance de usar aquele vestido em tão pouco tempo! Agradeceu secretamente à amiga por tê-la convencido a comprar a roupa que custara uma pequena fortuna. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao imaginar a surpresa que ele teria ao vê-la arrumada...

— Então, está combinado. Não se esqueça de que o clima da Costa Dourada é muito quente. Leve roupas informais para usar durante o dia. — Darien colocou a xícara de café sobre a pia e olhou para o relógio. — O vôo sairá às quatro horas da tarde, o que nos dará tempo para trabalhar antes de viajar. Você mora em Turramurra, não é?

— Sim, por enquanto.

— Por enquanto? — Ele franziu o cenho, mostrando-se pela primeira vez curioso acerca de qualquer coisa a respeito da vida dela.

— Estou na casa de uma amiga. Ela está me hospedando desde que minha mãe adotiva morreu, lembra-se? Falei a respeito de Ikuko em minha entrevista.

Ele concordou com um meneio de cabeça, mas Serena percebeu que estava apenas sendo gentil. Era evidente que não se lembrava.

— Claro, você me disse. Disse também que venderia a casa de sua mãe adotiva e compraria um apartamento na cidade — acrescentou, para surpresa dela. — Sinto muito. Sei que me disse onde morava naquele dia, mas me esqueci por um momento.

Constrangido pela desatenção, Darien se esforçou para demonstrar interesse.

— Ainda não conseguiu comprar o apartamento?

— Infelizmente, nada aconteceu como eu havia planejado. Ikuko fez um testamento colocando-me como única beneficiária de seus bens, mas seu ex-marido o contestou. Para reaver meus direitos, eu teria de travar uma cansativa batalha nos tribunais, e provavelmente perderia a causa.

— Lamento. Não é justo, pois você cuidou de sua mãe adotiva até o final. Mas a vida não é justa, não é mesmo? — ele acrescentou com amargura.'— E o que fará agora?

— Bem, estou hospedada na casa de Mina enquanto ela está em lua-de-mel. Quando ela voltar, pretendo alugar um apartamento pequeno, perto do escritório.

— Os apartamentos no centro da cidade são muito caros — ele advertiu com ar paternal.

— Nem me diga! Procurei algumas ofertas no jornal. No momento, não posso nem mesmo arcar com os custos de uma quitinete. Talvez eu tenha que dividir com alguém.

Aquela seria sua última escolha. A idéia de morar com uma pessoa estranha não a agradava.

— Você conseguiria morar com estranhos? — Darien indagou, surpreendendo-a com sua intuição.

Como resposta, meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não pode ficar na casa de sua amiga? Ela não vai precisar, agora que se casou.

— Ela me ofereceu, propondo que fizéssemos um contrato formal de aluguel.

— Então aceite, não seja tola — aconselhou ele, encerrando o assunto. — Quanto tempo você leva para ir até lá, fazer sua mala e ir para o aeroporto? Eu pagarei o táxi, claro.

— Acho que preciso de duas horas, se o trânsito estiver bom.

— Isso significa que você terá de sair daqui à uma hora. Estou com as passagens, mas é melhor ficar com a sua, caso se atrase. Podemos nos encontrar no portão de embarque.

— Está bem.

Darien sorriu com gentileza, fazendo-a derreter.

— Sabia que poderia contar com você, Serena. Qualquer outra mulher ficaria apavorada, e precisaria de um dia todo para ir ao cabeleireiro e fazer as unhas, mas não você.

— Não estou certa se é um elogio ou uma crítica... — Embora tentasse manter o bom humor, o comentário escondia uma ponta de amargura.

— É um elogio, claro! Acredite em mim. Bem, vamos voltar ao trabalho. Ah, e não se esqueça de levar roupa de banho. Uma de nossas atribuições será avaliar a piscina do hotel.

Enquanto ele saía da pequena copa, Serena permaneceu imóvel, sentindo o estômago se contrair. A idéia de usar biquíni diante dele a deixou apavorada. Não era tola a ponto de imaginar que Darien poderia se sentir atraído, apenas não se sentia confortável por aparecer seminua diante de seu chefe.

Estava decidido, não levaria o biquíni. Diria que o esquecera, ou inventaria outra desculpa. Decidiu também que usaria os cabelos presos no jantar. Com exceção do vestido, seria a mesma Serena que ele costumava ver no escritório. Talvez usasse um pouco de batom, nada mais.

Sentindo-se melhor com aquelas decisões, tentou se concentrar no trabalho. Uma hora depois, entrou no táxi e seguiu para casa. Fez a mala em um piscar de olhos, tomando a liberdade de pegar algumas peças de Mina, certa de que ela não se importaria. Dedicou-se a dobrar o vestido com cuidado e embalou as sandálias forradas com o mesmo tecido.

Hesitou alguns minutos antes de apanhar o estojo de maquiagem, mas julgou que seria melhor estar prevenida. Depois de tomar um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, calçou mocassins confortáveis e prendeu os cabelos como costumava fazer sempre.

Às duas e meia da tarde estava novamente dentro de um táxi seguindo para o aeroporto, e começou a ficar aflita ao ver que o trânsito estava congestionado. Ao chegar, faltava apenas cinco minutos para o embarque. Entregou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares para o motorista e saiu correndo, sem esperar pelo troco. Serena voou pela escada rolante que levava ao terminal de vôos domésticos, rezando para que Darien não estivesse furioso com ela.

Depois de passar pelo check-in, seguiu para a sala de embarque e avistou-o sentado em um banco, lendo um jornal com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo. Não parecia ansioso, embora levantasse os olhos de tempos em tempos. Quando a viu caminhando em sua direção, dobrou o jornal e se levantou para encontrá-la.

— Sabia que você conseguiria — comentou com naturalidade.

— Quase não consegui! — ela desabafou sem fôlego. — O trânsito estava terrível! Gostaria de ter um telefone celular para avisá-lo que estava a caminho.

— Não se preocupe você está aqui agora.

Ofegante, aliviada e quase excitada, ela sentiu-se feliz pela oportunidade de estar ali. Fazia muitos anos que não viajava, especialmente em companhia de um homem atraente. Claro, jamais se esqueceria que ele era seu chefe, e não havia nada de romântico entre eles. Mas, já que concordara em acompanhá-lo, trataria de tentar se divertir.

— Acho que esta viagem lhe fará bem — Darien comentou depois que ocuparam seus assentos.

— Por quê? — indagou ela, admirada com a capacidade daquele homem de adivinhar o que estava pensando.

— Você é muito dedicada ao trabalho, mas imagino que não tenha o hábito de sair para se divertir em seu tempo livre, especialmente trabalhando para alguém viciado em trabalho como eu.

— Acredite, Darien, eu gosto de trabalhar.

— Aquele comentário que minha mãe fez naquela manhã... Seja sincera, Serena. Você se incomoda em me levar café e levar minhas roupas para a lavanderia?

— Claro que não! Até gosto de sair do escritório para quebrar a rotina. Às vezes, é entediante ficar sentada à frente do computador, copiando arquivos.

— Esta é uma grande parte de seu trabalho, não é? Deve ser uma afronta para sua inteligência. Eu deveria envolvê-la mais no que faço, mostrar como analisar uma informação... O que você acha?

— Oh, seria maravilhoso! Claro, se você realmente julgar que posso — acrescentou ela, em um lapso de insegurança.

— E óbvio que você pode! E então, quando eu fundar minha própria empresa, vou promovê-la a um cargo melhor, com um salário digno de sua nova função, e contratarei alguém para ficar na recepção.

— Darien! Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Diga apenas que sim.

— Sim! — ela ecoou, explodindo de felicidade.

— Esta é outra coisa que gosto em você: nunca discute comigo.

— E porque você nunca me propôs nenhum absurdo!

— Certo, vou levar algum crédito pelo meu poder de observação — comentou ele com bom humor. — Sei que fico com meu nariz enfiado no computador a maior parte do dia, mas eu seria um idiota completo para não notar alguns de seus hábitos. Você lê durante toda a hora do almoço. Imagino que leia também durante o trajeto para o trabalho, certo?

— Sim.

— E de que tipo de livros você gosta?

— Oh, todos os tipos. Suspense, romance, biografias...

— Eu costumava ler livros de suspense obsessivamente quando estava na universidade — ele disse, saudoso. — Mas confesso que, hoje em dia, minhas leituras raramente se estendem além de jornais financeiros.

— É uma pena. Ler é um ótimo passatempo, e uma excelente fuga.

— Uma excelente fuga? — Darien refletiu por um instante, e então abriu um sorriso. — Sim, você está certa. Talvez eu devesse tentar, em vez de fazer ginástica.

Serena se pôs a imaginar do que ele tentava fugir. Das memórias do casamento? Se sua mãe estivesse certa ao dizer que a ex-esposa de Darien era cruel e insensível, por que ele teria se casado?

Relacionamentos nunca eram fáceis, ela concluiu para si. E a maioria dos casamentos guardava seus próprios mistérios. Alice naturalmente culpava a esposa do filho por terem rompido, mas ela realmente saberia o que se passava entre eles?

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Serena apanhou seu livro e mergulhou na leitura. Estava tão concentrada que não viu o elegante rapaz que passou pelo corredor, minutos depois. Se ela tivesse percebido, talvez desistisse da viagem naquele mesmo instante...


	5. Chapter 3

Um ótimo domindo para todas vocês e uma boa leitura.

beijoxxxxxxxxxx

**CAPÍTULO III**

Serena ficara encantada com o trajeto do aeroporto de Coolangatta para o hotel pela estrada sinuosa que acompanhava a orla do mar. Porém, ao chegar, prendeu a respiração. Um caminho de cascalho, ladeado por canteiros de prímulas e lilases, levava à entrada da moderna construção de concreto e vidro, tendo como fundo uma magnífica praia particular. Um jardim com folhagens exuberantes e exóticas flores coloridas dividia o estacionamento e o saguão de entrada, com imensas portas de vidro abertas para receber os hóspedes. O sol do entardecer emprestava um brilho mágico ao cenário, perfeito para o romance...

Censurando duramente o pensamento inoportuno, ela ordenou a si mesma que parasse de se comportar como uma adolescente. O fato de estar mais próxima de seu chefe e o inesperado interesse dele em conhecê-la melhor não significava que teriam um romance. Claro, ela jamais pensara em ter um romance com Darien, afirmou para si. Seria um absurdo acreditar que a atenção que ele demonstrara durante a viagem e até aquele momento significasse alguma coisa além de gentileza e educação próprias de um homem fino e requintado como ele.

Observou-o enquanto pagava a corrida do táxi, que os deixara à entrada do saguão, e não pôde evitar que uma onda de calor brotasse em seu peito. Respirou fundo e tentou conter a excitação. Afinal, era apenas humana!, desculpou-se. Nenhuma mulher de carne e osso conseguiria ignorar o impacto provocado por aqueles olhos azuis!

— E então? O que achou?

Serena levou alguns segundos para registrar o que ele dizia. Parado à frente dela, ele a fitava com expectativa, esperando a resposta.

— Oh, é maravilhoso! — exclamou com absoluta sinceridade. — Adorei o trajeto do aeroporto para cá! E o hotel... Meu Deus, não mereço tudo isso!

— Não seja modesta, Serena — ele disse em tom de censura. — Você merece muito mais!

As palavras gentis a aqueceram como mel derretido, fazendo-a corar.

— Bem, mas observe que já chegamos há cinco minutos e até agora ninguém veio apanhar nossa bagagem.

A observação pragmática a fez lembrar-se da razão pela qual estavam ali. Tola, tola, tola!, censurou-se com severidade, reprimindo com violência a urgência de um desejo que começava a despertar de um sono profundo.

Estamos aqui para trabalhar, e não para ter um adorável e romântico fim de semana!, repetia como um mantra enquanto o acompanhava até a recepção.

— Espere aqui com a bagagem enquanto apanho as chaves — sugeriu Darien, deixando-a no aconchegante hall decorado com sofás de couro branco.

— Nosso apartamento é no segundo andar — informou ele, ao voltar acompanhado por um funcionário uniformizado. — Consegui alguém para levar a bagagem.

Enquanto seguiam para o elevador, ele se aproximou e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Não se esqueça de anotar este detalhe no relatório. Mais uma vez, Serena repetiu seu mantra, começando a se arrepender por ter ido. Estava pisando em terreno perigoso, ao menos para ela. Sentia-se frágil e vulnerável, e receava pôr em risco seu emprego e seu coração se não afastasse as fantasias românticas que insistiam em ocupar seu pensamento.

Uma onda de tristeza a invadiu ao refletir que não era do tipo de mulher que despertava o interesse do sexo oposto. Afinal, Seya a abandonara sem pensar duas vezes. E Darien... Bem, com uma mulher sofisticada como deveria ser sua ex-esposa, que razão teria para notar a insignificante secretária que o seguia como um cão fiel?

Ao chegarem à porta do apartamento, Darien deu uma gorjeta pouco generosa ao funcionário e lançou a Serena um olhar significativo.

— Se ele espera receber boas gorjetas, terá de ser mais eficiente — comentou enquanto o carregador se afastava.

— Talvez não seja culpa dele. O hotel está lotado, e ele estava ocupado quando chegamos.

— Talvez, mas colhemos os frutos do que plantamos. Como eu lhe disse hoje pela manhã, a vida não é justa, Serena.

Ela se calou, sem palavras para argumentar.

— O serviço pode não ser dos melhores, mas o apartamento é magnífico! — ela exclamou, observando a confortável sala de estar com uma ampla sacada que oferecia uma maravilhosa vista para o mar.

Os quartos, situados em extremos opostos nas laterais da sala, possuíam um pequeno hall com um aparador e um espelho, e eram revestidos com um papel de parede cor de creme, estampado com delicadas orquídeas amarelas.

— Aqui estão as chaves.

— Obrigada.

Ao apanhar uma das chaves, Serena roçou a palma da mão de Darien com a ponta dos dedos, e o simples toque provocou-lhe uma cascata de arrepios pela espinha.

— Estou ansiosa por um banho! — exclamou, tentando disfarçar o tremor das mãos. — Não vejo a hora de entrar e... Opa! Há alguma coisa errada com esta chave!

Darien se aproximou e tentou ajustar a chave na fechadura, mas não teve sucesso.

— Deve estar com defeito — comentou, desistindo de tentar.— Vou ligar para a recepção e pedir que mandem outra cópia.

— Acho melhor eu mesma ir buscar. — Ela o deteve com um gesto. — Você viu como estão ocupados.

— Serena, às vezes você é muito tolerante...

— Pode ser, mas acho que é muito mais rápido e menos irritante partir para a ação em vez de ficar esperando a boa vontade alheia.

— Tem razão. Na verdade, sou como você. Também não tenho paciência para esperar. — Sorriu com gentileza e a fitou. — Enquanto você vai à recepção, vou preparar um café.

Ao vê-la sair, Darien abriu a porta do outro quarto e ficou impressionado com o que viu. Amplo e iluminado, o dormitório possuía um espaço interno pouco usual para um hotel.

Colocou a mala no hall e avaliou sua imagem no espelho. Seus cabelos precisavam de um bom corte e estavam no mais completo desalinho, concluiu para si. Porém, o que mais o surpreendeu foi a súbita preocupação com a aparência.

Tentando ajeitar os fios rebeldes com os dedos, observou o aspecto cansado de sua expressão. O que mais precisava naquele momento era de uma boa ducha, refletiu enquanto entrava no quarto que ocuparia. As luzes se acenderam automaticamente, assim como o ar-condicionado. Ele sorriu com satisfação e avaliou o aspecto geral do quarto.

Absolutamente tudo obteve sua aprovação, desde a pintura suave das paredes à mobília, que tornava o ambiente aconchegante e agradável. Anexa ao hall, havia uma pequena cozinha equipada com geladeira, forno de microondas e armários de pinho, e os banheiros de ambos os quartos eram brancos, com prateleiras de vidro contendo toalhas e artigos de higiene pessoal.

Pensou em deixar a suíte principal para Serena, mas decidiu que ela poderia protestar.

Foi para a pequena cozinha para preparar o café, e não se desapontou. O armário sobre a pia estava guarnecido com tudo de que precisava. Ligou a cafeteira elétrica e seguiu para a sacada para esperar que a bebida ficasse pronta.

Darien respirou o ar puro trazido pela brisa do mar, imaginando como seria agradável despertar com o sol da manhã entrando pela janela. Ao entardecer, seria magnífico sentar-se nas confortáveis cadeiras dispostas ao redor da piscina, com uma garrafa de um bom vinho branco gelado.

Para sua surpresa, se pôs a pensar se Serena gostaria de vinho branco. Esperava que sim, pois o cenário exigia. Poderia lhe perguntar quando ela voltasse, planejando pedir ao serviço de copa que levasse duas garrafas para o apartamento.

Serena merecia sua consideração, ponderou. Sua mãe lhe contara que ela havia se dedicado integralmente a cuidar da mãe adotiva, esquecendo-se de si mesma por quatro anos. Além disso, era a melhor secretária que já tivera. Que mulher além de Serena aceitaria sem protestar a solicitação de trabalhar no final de semana, acompanhando o chefe carrancudo e exigente?

Com uma ponta de remorso, Darien concluiu que, daquele dia em diante, seria mais agradável com sua secretária. Um sorriso ou uma gentileza não arrancaria pedaço. Afinal, que culpa tinha ela das amarguras e ressentimentos que ele carregava?

Satisfeito com sua decisão, Darien respirou profundamente a brisa refrescante e foi para a cozinha em busca do café. Hesitou entre servir-se ou esperar por Serena, começando a ficar preocupado com sua demora.

Talvez não tivesse encontrado uma chave de reserva, refletiu, fazendo outra anotação mental para acrescentar aquela observação em seu relatório. A última coisa que o novo proprietário desejaria era preocupar-se com o quadro de funcionários. Seria muito dispendioso e levaria muito tempo para treinar o novo pessoal.

Aspirou o delicioso aroma do café e apanhou duas canecas de porcelana branca. Muito bom, pensou satisfeito. A qualidade dos produtos o surpreendeu. Lembrou-se de pedir a Serena que verificasse os artigos femininos de seu banheiro.

Estava a ponto de sorver o primeiro gole da bebida fumegante quando uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção. Apressou-se em atender e se deparou com Serena, pálida e ofegante.

— Não me diga que eles não têm uma chave extra! Não

é possível que... — começou a dizer, mas interrompeu a frase no meio a ver a expressão de pavor no rosto lívido.

Ela permaneceu paralisada, com os olhos vidrados como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Embora não fosse o homem mais intuitivo do mundo, Justin percebeu de pronto que havia algo errado.

— Serena, o que aconteceu?

— Eu... Eu...

Sem conseguir concluir a frase, ela apoiou-se no batente da porta, receando que seus joelhos não pudessem mais suportá-la.

— Entre, você está branca como cera!

Preocupado, ele a puxou para o interior do apartamento e conduziu-a para o sofá, voltando para trancar a porta.

— Serena, você está me deixando preocupado! O que aconteceu?

Ela o fitou e deu uma risada nervosa, sentindo que estava à beira de um ataque histérico.

— O que aconteceu?! — ecoou com voz esganiçada. — Eu jamais poderia imaginar que... Oh, meu Deus! É terrível!

— Por favor, Serena, tente se acalmar!

Aflito, ele correu para a cozinha e voltou em um segundo, carregando um copo de água com açúcar.

— Vamos, beba um pouco de água para se acalmar. Aflito, Darien forçou-a a beber, embora ela estivesse tão trêmula que metade do conteúdo derramou sobre seu colo.

— Está melhor agora?

— Melhor? Estou vivendo um pesadelo!

— Por quê? — Tentando acalmá-la, ele tomou as mãos geladas entre as suas. — O que pode ter acontecido de tão terrível enquanto você foi até a recepção?

— Ele está aqui! — balbuciou ela, com o rosto transfigurado pelo pânico.

— Ele? Quem é ele?

— Ele não me reconheceu! — continuou Serena, como se Darien não estivesse presente. — Foi isso que aconteceu! Ele não me reconheceu!

Serena estava em estado de choque e oscilava entre o riso histérico e o pranto convulsivo.

— Serena, por favor, tente se acalmar — Darien ordenou em tom autoritário. — Não poderei ajudá-la se não me contar o que está acontecendo. Respire fundo... isso mesmo! Mais uma vez, inspire... expire...

Enquanto falava, Darien caminhou até a porta envidraçada e abriu-a ao máximo para que o ar puro da noite entrasse.

— E então, está mais calma?

Ela meneou a cabeça em afirmativa, nervosa demais para se sentir constrangida com a cena que acabara de fazer.

— Seya... encontrei-o no saguão.

— Quem é Seya?

— Meu noivo... quero dizer, meu ex-noivo. Ele estava lá, olhou para mim e não me reconheceu...

Com um gesto abrupto, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha apanhar outro copo de água.

— Eu achei que sabia por que ele havia rompido o noivado — continuou ao voltar, sentando-se à frente de Darien. — Achei que ele não me amava o bastante para apoiar minha decisão.

Pouco habituado a compartilhar emoções e sentimentos, Darien limitou-se a ouvi-la. Nunca imaginara que sua eficiente e impassível secretária pudesse ter uma reação tão passional. Decidiu que o mais sábio a fazer em uma situação inusitada como aquela seria permanecer em silêncio e deixar que ela desabafasse, sem interferir com alguma opinião que pudesse ser desastrosa.

— Eu deixei meu emprego para cuidar de Ikuko — continuou ela, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. — Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que houvesse outra mulher... Claro, discordar de minha atitude lhe deu a desculpa perfeita para cancelar o casamento!

— O que a faz pensar que havia outra mulher? — Justin arriscou com cautela.

— O fato de vê-la junto com ele. E não é uma desconhecida. Ele está acompanhado pela corretora de imóveis responsável pela venda do apartamento que seria nosso depois de casados — ela desabafou, sem conter os soluços.

— Entendo... E eles estão casados?

— Acho que não. Quero dizer, presumo que não, a julgar pela conversa que ouvi. Acredito que estejam aqui a trabalho.

— Ouça, Serena, você não sabe o que realmente aconteceu — ele disse em tom conciliador. — Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

— Não estou tirando! Sei que estou certa. Tenho uma forte intuição sobre eles. Dizia a mim mesma que era pura imaginação quando via os olhares que trocavam, e que não havia nada de mais quando se encontravam no apartamento quando eu estava trabalhando. Seya inventava uma nova desculpa a cada semana, até que... — Serena cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se arrasada. — Meu Deus, agora, tudo faz sentido!

— Certo, ele é um cretino, mas o que importa, agora? Ou você continua apaixonada, depois de... Há quanto tempo vocês romperam?

— Quatro anos, e foi ele quem rompeu.

— Já disse, ele é um cretino. E quatro anos é tempo suficiente para ter esquecido. Não entendo por que está tão aborrecida.

— O amor não acaba simplesmente porque queremos, Darien. Mesmo que eu não o amasse mais, não é fácil para mim vê-lo com outra mulher, especialmente ao descobrir que me traiu bem debaixo dos meus olhos!

— Sei o quanto isso pode magoar — comentou ele com simpatia —, mas temos de deixar o passado para trás. Não podemos continuar sofrendo pelas mágoas do passado. Isso nos torna amargos e fechados para novas experiências.

Darien ouviu o eco de suas próprias palavras sem acreditar no que acabara de dizer. Com que direito a aconselhava, se agia exatamente da mesma forma?

— Certo, digamos que eu não o ame mais, e consiga superar o passado... mas estou me referindo ao presente, Darien. — Ela o fitou com os olhos cheios de tristeza e dor. — Ele não me reconheceu!

Darien se compadeceu ao perceber o significado do que ela dizia. Estava magoada não apenas pela traição, mas parecia ainda mais sentida por não ter sido reconhecida pelo homem que amara. Entendia aquele tipo de humilhação, e foi tomado por uma imensa simpatia por Serena.

— Talvez ele não estivesse olhando para você, ou estivesse prestando atenção em outra coisa — contemporizou, mesmo sabendo que era uma observação inútil.

— Bem que eu gostaria, mais sei que não. Estávamos frente a frente... Ele quase trombou em mim! Seria impossível que não me visse.

— Bem, nesse caso, talvez ele...

— Darien, não tente me iludir! — ela o interrompeu com um gesto decidido. — Ele me viu, não resta a menor dúvida. Reika não me conhecia tão bem, nos encontramos apenas algumas vezes. Mas seiya... Nós éramos namorados, pelo amor de Deus!

— Você disse alguma coisa a ele? Chamou-o pelo nome?

— Falar com ele? Não! — Ela apoiou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo o peso de séculos pesar-lhe sobre os ombros. — Eu me tranquei no toalete e fiquei lá até ter certeza de que eles haviam ido embora. Foi por isso que demorei tanto.

O que provavelmente a fizera demorar fora o tempo que passara diante do espelho, tentando ver o que ele havia vislumbrado, Darien concluiu para si.

— Você acha que ele fingiu que não a reconheceu?

— Não, eu vi nos olhos dele que eu não passava da mais completa estranha. Eles falavam sobre a venda do hotel, e ele nem sequer se desculpou ao esbarrar em mim.

— Você mudou tanto assim em quatro anos, Serena? — Darien quis saber, intrigado.

— Acho que sim. Pensando bem, não o culpo por não ter me reconhecido. Minha amiga Mina costuma dizer que não sou nem a sombra do que fui alguns anos atrás.

A amargura escondida nas palavras sensibilizou-o ainda mais. Porém, Darien foi tomado por uma estranha e inesperada sensação de desconforto. Recusando-se a admitir a ponta de ciúme que começava a machucá-lo, deu asas à imaginação e tentou vislumbrar como ela seria quatro anos atrás. Só então percebeu que Serena tinha traços delicados e femininos e, embora fosse magra, possuía um porte elegante e clássico. Talvez as roupas sóbrias escondessem formas delicadas e femininas...

— Então, o que quer fazer? — indagou, antes que sua imaginação fosse longe demais.

— Não sei.

— Provavelmente, eles estarão presentes no jantar que será oferecido aos interessados na compra do hotel, já que você supõe que vieram a trabalho.

A expressão de Serena se transformou de desespero em puro terror.

— Você não é obrigada a ir... — ele acrescentou rapidamente.

— Tem certeza? Quero dizer... Sei que precisa de mim, e não quero desapontá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, Serena. O mais importante é que você me ajude a analisar as condições do hotel. O jantar será importante se eu quiser ter uma idéia melhor sobre a parte contábil e administrativa, e posso cuidar disso sozinho. Afinal, é minha área de atuação, e não a sua.

Ela o fitou, e só então percebeu a gentileza e doçura dos adoráveis olhos azuis. Os olhos eram a única coisa que nunca mudavam em uma pessoa, pensou.

Contendo o turbilhão de emoções que a invadiu, Serena recrutou todo seu autocontrole e se levantou.

— Vou buscar um café.

— Espere, deixe que eu faça isso. — Darien segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de continuar.

— Obrigada, você é muito gentil — murmurou ela, antes de cair em um pranto profundo.

— Nenhum ser humano decente poderia fazer qualquer coisa além de ser gentil com você, Serena. Seiya é um cretino. Você está melhor sem ele, acredite.

Ela o observou enquanto ele caminhava até a cozinha. Como a ex-esposa dele fora estúpida em abandoná-lo!, pensou para si. Assim como Seiya, que não valorizara todo o amor que ela tinha para lhe dar.

— Darien, não sei como me desculpar pelo meu comportamento... — começou ela ao vê-lo retornar com duas canecas de café.

Darien sentou-se à frente de Serena e colocou as canecas sobre a mesa de centro. Sabia que precisava dizer alguma coisa para que ela não se sentisse constrangida.

— Que tal descermos para comer alguma coisa? — sugeriu ele, tentando imprimir um tom animado à voz. — Não, pensando melhor, vou pedir para que o jantar seja servido no quarto. Estamos cansados e, não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou faminto!

Ela concordou com um meneio, sem forças para reagir.

— Ótimo! Seu quarto é o da direita. Tudo que precisamos agora é de uma boa ducha, uma boa refeição e uma boa noite de sono!

Meia hora depois, Darien saiu do banheiro e pediu o jantar, que, para sua surpresa, chegou em poucos minutos.

Ele abriu uma garrafa de vinho branco e apanhou duas taças no armário da cozinha. Observou que, mesmo não sendo de cristal, eram de ótima qualidade.

— Está pronta, Serena?

— Ainda não... — A voz abafada ecoou do banheiro. — Estou com um problema.

— O que foi?

— Eu... Eu esqueci de trazer roupas de baixo.

Darien se conteve para não rir. Aquilo não combinava com Serena!

— Não se preocupe você poderá comprar algumas peças amanhã. Por enquanto, vista o robe e venha comer.

— Eu não trouxe robe.

— Nesse caso, procure no armário de toalhas. Os hotéis costumam deixar alguns à disposição dos hóspedes. Se não encontrar, não se esqueça de anotar mais esta falha no relatório.

— Já encontrei, mas... Acho que não é muito apropriado...

— Serena, você não tem alternativa. Vista-o e venha comer. Detesto beber sozinho, e há uma garrafa de vinho branco esperando por nós.

Darien foi para a sala, começando a se aborrecer. Serena sabia que ele não se importava com sua aparência. Por que estaria preocupada com o que vestir?

Serviu-se de vinho e o saboreou em pequenos goles, apreciando o delicioso sabor de uvas frescas.

Quando deu por si, seu pensamento voltara-se para Rey. Aquele era o lugar ideal para casais apaixonados, envolvidos em um clima romântico e sensual. Não conseguia pensar em ninguém além da ex-esposa para compartilhar tais momentos.

Porém, em vez disso, estava com sua eficiente secretária, sem correr o menor risco de sentir-se atraído por ela...

* * *

Olá garotas , obrigada pelos Reviews agradeço de coração.

A partir de agora a fic vai ficar mais interessante, haverá algumas mudanças na vida dos nossos protagonistas. Bem isso vocês descobrirão se acompanharem conto com vocês!!!

**Sereninha**, que bom que você esta gostando fico muito feliz em saber que irá acompanhar .

Marcinha, muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic desde o inicio fico muito feliz espero que goste dos próximos capítulos que serão interessantes .

**  
soffy, **muito obrigada também vc e uma das pessoas que esta sempre acompanhar espero que goste dos próximos capítulos também.

**Susan, **espero que vc goste também dos próximos capítulos, beijox.

Conto com Reviews de todas vocês.


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Serena recuou um passo ao ver a expressão de surpresa estampada no rosto de Darien. Embora pudesse prever que ele ficaria chocado ao vê-la vestida daquela forma, concluiu que "surpresa" era uma palavra que estava longe de descrever o ar abobalhado com que a fitava.

— Acho que vou voltar para o quarto — balbuciou, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. — Esta roupa não está apropriada para...

— Claro que não! — exclamou ele, interrompendo-a. — Quero dizer, não precisa voltar para o quarto. Afinal, não vamos sair do apartamento e você provavelmente está usando mais roupas do que muitas mulheres que estão no restaurante neste exato momento. Venha, sente-se aqui e vamos comer.

Ele apanhou uma garrafa de vinho com mãos trêmulas, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não acariciar com os olhos a pele alva e acetinada que se revelava por sob o robe. Quando seu olhar pousou sobre a evidente saliência dos mamilos intumescidos que marcavam a fina seda, Darien não pôde evitar que mil imagens eróticas povoassem sua mente. Imaginou-a deitada sobre o carpete macio, desmanchando o laço que fechava a minúscula peça e expondo o corpo nu só para ele...

— Espero que goste de Chablis. — Comentou a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu apenas para afastar os pensamentos inoportunos.

— Sim, gosto muito. Obrigada.

Ela estava grata pelo drinque, e ainda mais agradecida por estar sentada. Tremia tanto que receava que suas pernas não pudessem sustentá-la durante o curto trajeto do quarto ao sofá, em uma distância que lhe parecera quase intransponível.

Constrangimento estava longe de descrever o que estava sentindo. Serena estava paralisada, desejando que o chão se abrisse para tragá-la para o outro lado do planeta. Onde estava com a cabeça ao imaginar que Darien nem a notaria?

Apanhou a taça de vinho e sorveu um pequeno gole, mal sentindo o delicioso sabor da fina bebida.

— Este vinho deve ter custado uma fortuna!

Mal acabou a frase, arrependeu-se de ter aberto a boca. Sentia-se cada vez mais ridícula a cada minuto que passava.

— Não se preocupe, todas as despesas serão por conta de Guy. Por falar nisso, acabo de ter uma idéia... Espere aí!

Ele afastou a cadeira e saiu para o hall de entrada, enquanto ela o observava.

Como se não bastasse estar praticamente nua, estava ainda mais embaraçada ao ver seu chefe usando roupas informais. Já adivinhara o tom bronzeado de sua pele, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de confirmar aquela impressão. Onde ele conseguira aquele bronzeado? Sabia que morava na cobertura de um condomínio de luxo em Kirribilli que, certamente, possuía uma piscina.

Ao flagrar-se imaginando a marca do traje de banho, reprimiu violentamente o pensamento, receando estar à beira da insanidade.

— Eu estava certo! — Darien voltou, ofegante. — Há um salão de beleza no hotel.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, estendeu-lhe o folder do hotel.

— Um salão de beleza? — repetiu ela, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

— Sim! Ao vê-la com os cabelos soltos, cheguei à conclusão que você se esconde por trás das roupas sóbrias que costuma usar. Não sei se alguém já lhe disse antes, mas aquele tom não combina com você. Mesmo sem estar arrumada, parece outra mulher quando solta os cabelos. Imagine o efeito se passasse por uma sessão de beleza completa!

— E que eu julguei que você preferia que eu me vestisse daquela forma, especialmente no trabalho.

— Por quê?

— Bem, sua mãe me contou a respeito da assistente pessoal que trabalhava para você antes de mim.

— Oh, não! — ele gemeu, com um suspiro profundo. — Mamãe é incorrigível!

— Não a repreenda, por favor.

— Fique tranqüila, estou acostumado com ela. Então, você tentou se esconder deliberadamente para não chamar minha atenção?

Serena hesitou antes de responder. Na realidade, não fizera de propósito. Desde que Seiya a abandonara, deixara de cuidar de sua aparência. Porém, não pretendia revelar a verdade. Já fora humilhada demais por não ter sido reconhecida pelo ex-noivo.

— Oh, Serena, você não precisava ter feito isso. Percebi desde o princípio que você tem inteligência e competência suficientes para conseguir o cargo. Além disso, não se trata apenas da forma de se vestir. Minha ex-assistente não tinha classe, e tentava me seduzir o tempo todo... Ela estava me deixando louco!

— Então não se importa que eu mude meu jeito de me vestir para trabalhar?

— Por que deveria?

— Tive receio de que pudesse pensar que eu... bem...

— Estivesse interessada em me seduzir? — completou ele.

— Sim!

Uma gostosa gargalhada a surpreendeu. Em um só dia, Serena compartilhava uma intimidade com seu chefe que jamais poderia imaginar, nem mesmo que trabalhasse com ele por muitos anos!

— Bem, então eu estava certo quando tive a idéia. Amanhã, quero que você vá ao salão de beleza e faça tudo que tiver direito.

— Acho que não é necessário, Darien — hesitou, pouco acostumada àquele luxo.

— Ao contrário, é absolutamente necessário!

— Oh, obrigada!

— Claro, estou pensando apenas em nosso propósito. Temos um jantar formal à nossa espera amanhã. Além disso, não se esqueça de que seu ex-noivo estará presente. Quem sabe ele possa reconhecê-la...

O simples pensamento fez com que ela estremecesse. Detestava a idéia de ter que se deparar com Seiya e aquela mulher mais uma vez, mas não havia saída.

* * *

Darien caminhava pela sala enquanto esperava por Serena. Ela permanecera trancada no quarto desde que retornara do salão de beleza por volta das cinco horas. Já estavam atrasados. Impaciente, vestiu o paletó do smoking, pronto para o coquetel que precederia o jantar.

— Serena, estamos atrasados — avisou, com ligeiras batidas na porta da suíte.

— Estou quase pronta!

Quando a porta se abriu, Darien arregalou os olhos.

— Puxa, você está... está ótima!

Serena jamais poderia imaginar o impacto que sua aparição provocaria. O choque de Darien foi evidente ao vê-la com o vestido azul-turquesa colado ao corpo, realçando o busto firme por sob o decote pronunciado.

Ele olhou para a nova mulher que surgia à sua frente, incrédulo diante da metamorfose pela qual passara.

Contendo-se para não cair aos pés dela, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do paletó como um recurso desesperado para não tocá-la. Não se tratava apenas dos cabelos cortados à altura dos ombros, que haviam recebido reflexos em tons avermelhados em harmonia com a tez suave e acetinada... O conjunto era perfeito. Os olhos grandes e arredondados, com longos cílios, e a discreta maquiagem que apenas realçava os traços bem-feitos, os ombros delicados, o contorno suave dos quadris...

A transformação, porém, ia além da aparência física. A feminilidade que desabrochara em Serena era nova e surpreendente, capaz de provocar uma revolução nos hormônios de qualquer homem na face da Terra.

Quando deu por si, Darien percebeu que poderia admirá-la por uma eternidade, descobrindo a cada segundo um novo mistério.

— Darien, o que aconteceu? Você acha que minha roupa está apropriada? Não estou ridícula?

— Ridícula? — ecoou, incrédulo. — Como poderia estar ridícula?

— O cabelo não está exagerado? E a maquiagem? Acho que está um pouco carregada...

— Serena, você está perfeita.

— Acha mesmo? Quando me vi no espelho com esta maquiagem, achei que estava parecendo um fantasma.

— Ao contrário, você nunca esteve tão viva! E o vestido está perfeito — completou, meneando a cabeça.

Estendeu-lhe o braço dobrado, em um gesto galante, orgulhoso de tê-la a seu lado.

— Vamos. A noite nos espera.

Serena seguiu ao lado de Darien em silêncio, sentindo violentas contrações no ventre. Confrontar-se com Seiya estava acima de suas forças! A aparência externa podia estar ótima, mas somente ela sabia o que se passava com suas emoções.

Seria a mesma Serena que perdera a razão de viver quando Seiya a abandonara? Conseguiria encará-lo sem sentir seu mundo desmoronar mais uma vez? O pânico provocou uma onda de arrepios por sua espinha e invadiu todos os poros de seu corpo.

— Darien, sinto muito, mas acho que não vou conseguir — balbuciou em um fio de voz quando estavam a caminho do salão onde acontecia o coquetel.

— Sim, você consegue.

Com um gesto imperativo, ele abriu a porta envidraçada e a conduziu para o interior do luxuoso salão, repleto de homens e mulheres que conversavam animadamente, produzindo um burburinho ensurdecedor.

De súbito, Serena estacou e agarrou-se ao braço de Darien.

Acabara de avistar Seiya e Reika a poucos passos, conversando com outro casal.

— Suponho que aquele rapaz seja seu ex-noivo — Darien comentou, seguindo a direção em que ela olhava.

Naquele momento, Seiya se voltou para a loira escultural que o acompanhava, vestida com um luxo exagerado para a ocasião.

— Reika, pare com isso — ele disse em tom áspero. Com um gesto de impaciência, voltou e deparou-se com Serena. O belo rosto sofreu uma profunda transformação, como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

— Serena, é você?! — Seiya deu passo à frente para observá-la melhor. — Meu Deus, você está linda!

Ao perceber o movimento, a loira aproximou-se dele e tomou-o pelo braço.

— Reika, você se lembra de Serena?

— Claro que me lembro! Que coincidência encontrá-la aqui! — comentou com um sorriso afetado para, a seguir, avaliar Darien dos pés à cabeça.

Serena sorriu com desdém. Mulheres como Reika nunca olhavam para outras mulheres por muito tempo quando havia um homem alto e atraente por perto.

Seiya, por sua vez, a fitava como se estivesse vendo um ser de outro planeta.

— Estava pensando o mesmo a respeito de vocês dois — Serena retrucou, orgulhosa de seu autocontrole. — Este é meu chefe, Darien Chiba.

Com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça, Darien cumprimentou-os com indiferença.

— Darien, este é Seiya Farmer e Reika... Desculpe, não me lembro de seu sobrenome.

— Raper.

— Oh, sim! Raper. E o que os traz à Costa Dourada? Negócios ou diversão?

— Negócios.

— Diversão — Seiya disse ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Reika o fuzilava com o olhar.

Serena sorriu diante do evidente embaraço de seu ex-noivo. Darien tinha razão. Sim, ela podia enfrentá-lo!

— E vocês? — indagou ele, lançando um olhar crítico a Darien.

— Viemos a negócios, não é, Darien?

— Claro. — Ele enviou-lhe um sorriso cúmplice, com a clara mensagem de que havia muito mais. — Serena é minha assistente pessoal. Trabalha para mim há apenas cinco semanas e transformou minha vida em um mar de rosas. Sem ela, sou um homem perdido!

Serena começou a entrar em agonia. Com aquelas palavras, Darien insinuava que o relacionamento se estendia para além do escritório.

— É mesmo?

Serena sentir o coração disparar no peito diante do tom cortante de Seiya.

— Querido, não monopolize a conversa — Reika enviou a Seiya um olhar cáustico, mas foi ignorada.

— Você conhece Serena há muito tempo? — perguntou Darien.

— Sim, fomos noivos há alguns anos. Mas não deu certo, não é, Sere?

A menção do apelido com que ele costumava chamá-la fez com que um súbito tremor a percorresse. Lutando para não demonstrar a menor reação, Serena sorriu.

— Ao contrário, acho que tudo deu certo, Seiya. Fiz o que tinha de fazer, assim como você. Mas não vamos falar do passado. Tenho certeza de que não somos mais as mesmas pessoas que éramos naquela época.

— E só me resta agradecer ao destino por não ter dado certo — Darien comentou, fitando-a longamente.

— Achei que Serena fosse apenas sua secretária — Seiya comentou em tom ácido.

— Bem, ela é. Mas, hoje em dia, uma boa assistente pessoal vale mais do que ouro. Serena não é apenas bonita, mas é a profissional mais competente que já conheci. Pense bem, se vocês não tivessem rompido, ela seria sua esposa e não estaria trabalhando para mim. E incríveis como pequenos acontecimentos podem mudar os rumos da vida, não é?

Serena fez o que pôde para se manter em pé. Como se tivesse percebido, Darien passou um braço possessivo por seus ombros, num gesto íntimo e insinuante. Embora suas emoções estivessem na mais completa confusão, não pôde deixar de sentir a agradável onda de calor que o gesto provocou. — Presumo que vocês vão assistir à apresentação do jantar esta noite, não é?

— Sim, Reika está representando um cliente interessado na compra do hotel.

— Posso falar por mim mesma, Seiya — ela o cortou, irritada. — Meu cliente é multimilionário. Acredite, se ele decidir comprar este hotel, ninguém mais terá chance. Ele consegue tudo o que quer. E você, Darien? Quem está representando?

— Confesso que sou apenas um pobre analista financeiro, mas estou certo de que você sabe que não posso revelar o nome de meu cliente por questões éticas. Um grande negócio é como uma partida de pôquer. Nunca devemos pôr as cartas na mesa antes que o jogo termine. Podemos estar blefando,

— Meu cliente nunca blefa — ela contra-atacou, entendendo a insinuação. — Ele não tem por que blefar. Quando quer alguma coisa, simplesmente a consegue. Dinheiro não é problema para ele.

— Simples assim? Seu cliente pode nunca ter blefado, mas se ele toma decisões de negócios dessa forma, deve saber que nem sempre temos as melhores cartas.

— Bem, isso não me diz respeito — Reika falou com indiferença. — Enfim, ele é apenas um cliente. Contanto que receba a comissão de venda, não me importo com o que ele faz.

— Você fala como uma verdadeira corretora — Darien disse com um sorriso irônico.

— Claro, é assim que ajo quando estou trabalhando. Mas você precisa me conhecer melhor para saber que nem sempre sou tão ambiciosa...

Serena não pôde acreditar no que ouvira. Reika estava flertando com Darien diante dos olhos de Seiya!

Mas por que estava surpresa? Era o mesmo que fizera com ela, quando estavam noivos.

Uma fúria silenciosa começou a crescer dentro dela. Reika havia seduzido Seiya, mas não lhe daria chance para fazer o mesmo com Darien! Sabia que era apenas seu chefe, mas era um homem maravilhoso é não desejava que caísse nas garras daquela víbora.

— Detesto interromper, mas temos que ir, Darien. O jantar será às oito horas e você prometeu encontrar-se com o sr. Wong no bar, às sete e meia.

— Tem razão. Estão vendo? O que eu faria sem ela? Até logo, nos veremos no jantar.

Despediram-se e se afastaram, seguindo em direção ao bar.

— Quem é o sr. Wong? — ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Serena assim que se afastaram.

— Não tenho idéia! Inventei o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça apenas para nos livrarmos deles.

— Mas por quê? A idéia de ficar com Seiya e Reika é perfeita para que você possa se vingar.

— Mas ela estava flertando com você — Serena comentou, indignada.

— O que é ótimo para seu plano de vingança. Seiya poderia ficar enciumado.

— Tive a impressão de que você estava gostando.

— E estava. Mas não da forma como você pensa. Aquela loira artificial não me atrairia nem em um milhão de anos. Você não me conhece bem por pensar assim.

— É verdade, não o conheço bem. Até ontem, você era meu chefe.

— E um chefe rabugento e chato, não é?

— Não, nunca! Você sabe que quero dizer. Apenas não podia imaginar que ficaríamos tão próximos. Você chegou a insinuar que éramos amantes, e foi muito convincente...

— Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, Serena. Pessoas como Seiya e Reika são maliciosos e fúteis. Não se importam em trair ou magoar, estão preocupados apenas com seus próprios interesses. É assim que a maioria das pessoas se comporta.

Serena percebeu a amargura nos olhos azuis e soube no mesmo instante que ele não falava de Seiya. Desejou perguntar sobre sua ex-esposa, mas sabia que não era o momento certo.

Ao menos, ela tivera a deliciosa sensação de enfrentar a situação e sobreviver. Suspirou aliviada ao saber que o pior já passara. Porém, o que mais a confortava foi a descoberta de que já não amava Seiya. Ele e Reika haviam sido feitos um para outro, concluiu sem o menor traço de ressentimento.

— Prometa que não vai flertar com Reika — ela pediu com convicção.

— Prometo! — Darien deu uma gostosa gargalhada. — Mas você não deve se preocupar comigo, Serena. Posso cuidar de mim mesmo. E você? O que sentiu ao encontrar seu ex-noivo?

— Você tinha razão. Consegui encará-lo, e o melhor foi ter descoberto que já o esqueci.

— É mesmo? Fiquei preocupado que esse encontro tivesse mexido com você.

— Não seja ridículo!

— Acha ridículo um homem saudável sentir ciúme de você, especialmente esta noite?

— Ciúme? — Confusa, ela o fitou, sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. — Bem, não... quero dizer, eu não posso me comparar a Reika.

— Claro, ela não chega aos seus pés.

Um silêncio embaraçoso pairou sobre eles, e Darien olhou para o relógio com um gesto nervoso.

— São quase oito horas... Vamos para o bar para nos encontrarmos com o misterioso sr. Wong e tomar um drinque.

Dez minutos mais tarde, estavam acomodados em uma mesa situada no agradável terraço, saboreando margaritas à luz do luar e apreciando a magnífica vista. A maioria dos prédios dos hotéis vizinhos mantinha as luzes acesas, desenhando a sinuosa orla do mar em um contorno de luz.

O ar quente da noite era amenizado pela brisa refrescante do mar.

— Oh, este lugar é adorável! — Serena comentou com ar sonhador. — E uma pena não termos tempo para um segundo drinque, se quisermos chegar a tempo para jantar.

— E se jantássemos aqui? — ele sugeriu de súbito. — Vi no cardápio que servem grelhados e saladas.

— Mas não temos de estar presentes na apresentação do gerente?

— Não é essencial. Posso comprar o vídeo e estudar todos os detalhes com cuidado.

— E Seiya e Reika?

— Você disse que não se importa com ele.

— E não me importo mesmo, mas...

— Então, está resolvido. Para mim, será um alívio ficar distante de Reika. Francamente, acho que será uma boa estratégia não aparecer no jantar. Vamos deixá-los pensar que o sr. Wong é um milionário de Cingapura disposto a comprar o hotel. Assim, sua vingança será completa.

— Darien, acho que não devemos...

— Você tem uma perigosa tendência a recuar, Serena. No mundo dos negócios, algumas estratégias são fundamentais. Posso lhe garantir que não haverá problema nos ausentarmos do jantar. Hoje, enquanto você estava no salão de beleza, fiz uma investigação particular, e não vou recomendar a compra do hotel. Não é um bom negócio. O movimento só aumenta durante a alta temporada, e há muita concorrência. Apesar da qualidade das acomodações e da decoração luxuosa, o hotel está abaixo do padrão da concorrência. Além disso, a reposição do quadro de funcionários será muito dispendiosa.

— Como você descobriu tudo isso?

— Falei com algumas pessoas que moram em Coolangata, com funcionários do hotel, motoristas de táxi, donos de loja, fornecedores... Eles não têm razão para mentir, embora os atuais proprietários tenham todas as razões do mundo para esconder a verdade.

— Entendo.

— Então, o que me diz? Não vamos ao jantar?

— Sim, será ótimo!

— Vou pedir uma garrafa de vinho, e podemos dançar depois de comer. Este vestido foi feito para isso!

Uma emoção nova e contagiante a invadiu. A simples idéia de dançar com Darien a fez tremer. Imaginar-se nos braços dele, tão próxima que poderia sentir a respiração quente, o perfume másculo, o corpo viril colado ao seu...

— Não danço há tantos anos que acho que não me lembro mais.

— Você não dançou no casamento de sua amiga?

— Não.

— E por quê?

— Não senti vontade — mentiu, sentindo-se corar.

A verdade era que, ao ver os noivos dançando, felizes e apaixonados, Serena fora tomada por uma onda de pânico. Soubera, naquele momento, que jamais viveria um momento parecido com o deles. Depois que rompera com Seiya, sentia-se frágil e insegura, e passara a evitar a aproximação com qualquer homem, receando ter o coração partido mais uma vez.

Na festa do casamento de Mina, correra para o banheiro, seu lugar favorito para escapar das situações que julgava perigosas.

— Isso tem alguma relação com Seiya?

— Como sabe? — Inquietou-se na cadeira, começando a ficar incomodada com a incrível capacidade daquele homem de adivinhar seu pensamento.

— Parece óbvio para mim. — Ele tocou-a de leve no braço. — Já é hora de se livrar do passado. Você vai dançar comigo hoje à noite, e não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra. Não aceito uma negativa como resposta.

— Sim, chefe! — ela respondeu com bom humor.

— Esta é uma ótima frase! E bom que você pratique mais.

— Sim, chefe. -

Ele riu, começando a se divertir mais do que poderia imaginar.

Bom Meninas ai está mais um capitulo de sedução inocente, espero que gostem.

Obrigada a todas pelos reviwes, não tive como postar antes de hoje, pois comecei um novo trabalho essa semana ai chegava em casa um pouco cansada sem vontade nenhuma de fazer nada mas prometo que postarei os capítulos sem demora.

Obrigada por tudo e até a próxima.

Beijoxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Darien observava Serena, que parecia se divertir pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Ela elogiara a comida e apreciara o vinho com um prazer digno de ser admirado. Naquele momento, parecia completamente relaxada, observando as estrelas.

Estava a ponto de desistir do café que havia pedido meia hora atrás. Embora o ambiente do bar fosse perfeito, o serviço era muito lento. Cortar gastos antes de uma venda era uma estratégia comum no mundo dos negócios, Darien concluiu para si.

Estava na hora de dançar com Serena, decidiu. A música que vinha do bar era lenta e romântica, com um ritmo fácil de acompanhar.

Levantando-se, caminhou até ela e estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Gostaria de dançar, srta. Tsukino?

Ela sorriu um sorriso adorável e autêntico, fazendo-o pensar que deveria sorrir com mais freqüência.

— Será um prazer, Sr. Chiba.

Quando ela se ergueu, Darien observou que se equilibrava com dificuldade. Envolveu-a com os braços e a conduziu para a pista de dança.

— Talvez você tenha exagerado no vinho, senhorita — comentou com gentileza, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Darien assustou-se quando seu próprio corpo subitamente voltou à vida ao sentir o contato quente e suave das mãos delicadas em suas costas. Serena não se moveu, nem disse uma só palavra. Simplesmente permaneceu fitando-o com aqueles olhos adoráveis. Quando ele a puxou para si, não fez nenhuma tentativa de afastá-lo. Ao contrário, aconchegou-se ao peito largo e suspirou com prazer.

— Serena...

— Sim, chefe?

— Você está sob o efeito do álcool...

— Sim, chefe.

— Talvez dançar não seja uma boa idéia.

— Não diga mais nada, chefe, e trate de se mexer.

A resposta não era típica de Serena e o surpreendeu, mas ele fez como ela dissera. Em pouco tempo, percebeu que realmente não fora uma boa idéia. O ritmo lento e sensual da música aqueceu sua imaginação, somado ao efeito do perfume delicado da mulher em seus braços.

Darien sentiu os músculos paralisarem enquanto as mãos macias subiam para seu pescoço em um movimento provocante e ela o encarava com uma promessa sensual no olhar.

Quando a música terminou, encontrava-se na mais completa agonia, incapaz de esconder a urgência da excitação visível provocada pelo contato.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro — balbuciou, depois de levá-la até a mesa.

Respirou aliviado ao ver que o café havia chegado. Talvez uma boa xícara fizesse com que Serena ficasse sóbria e parasse de seduzi-lo. Embora fizesse pouco tempo que conhecia sua secretária, sabia que ela poderia se sentir culpada na manhã seguinte. O álcool podia fazer até uma mulher sensata e inteligente comportar-se de maneira inadequada.

Não sabia como lidar com aquela Serena que estava à sua frente naquela noite.

Porém, o que realmente o incomodava era tirar proveito da situação. Como explicar a resposta urgente de seu próprio corpo diante da vulnerabilidade de uma mulher recatada e sensata, que agia sob o efeito de algumas taças de vinho?

Talvez estivesse se rebelando contra o longo período de celibato pelo qual passara desde a separação com Rey, justificou-se.

Começando a entrar em desespero, Darien seguiu para o banheiro com passos rápidos e lavou o rosto, como se os pensamentos incômodos pudessem ir embora com a água. Lutando com todas as forças para manter o autocontrole, decidiu que seria melhor voltar para o quarto e trancar a porta antes que o pior acontecesse.

Ao sair, observou que havia alguns preservativos à disposição em uma caixa com itens de higiene sobre a pia. Com um impulso impensado, apanhou algumas unidades e colocou no bolso, dizendo a si mesmo que, depois que Serena dormisse, poderia descer novamente até o bar, e talvez conhecesse alguém... Tinha apenas de levá-la para o quarto e se certificar de que estava dormindo. Precisava se lembrar que Serena era sua dedicada secretária, e teria de ser forte para resistir à tentação.

Quando Darien saiu, o bom senso de Serena retornou com um ímpeto avassalador. O que estava fazendo, seduzindo seu chefe daquela forma? Por mais que tentasse atribuir sua atitude ao efeito do vinho, não havia como justificar tamanha ousadia. Mortificada, sentiu-se queimar pela culpa. Se Darien não estivesse com a chave, voltaria para o quarto naquele exato instante e se trancaria lá até a manhã seguinte.

Porém, não tinha alternativa senão esperá-lo e se desculpar, implorando para que a perdoasse. Poderia culpar o vinho, dizendo que não agia em sã consciência naquela noite.

A secretária que Darien havia contratado jamais poderia ter agido daquela forma! Nunca fora tão ousada e insinuante com homem algum!

O pensamento a aborreceu profundamente. Quando sentiu a evidente masculinidade pressionando-a no ventre, desejou-o com uma urgência que jamais sentira.

Serena cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sentindo um frio súbito. Desesperada para distrair-se da agitação crescente, encheu a xícara com café e tomou em um só gole. Para aumentar ainda mais seu desespero, a bebida serviu apenas para deixá-la mais sóbria e fazê-la agonizar ainda mais ao pensar em seu comportamento abominável.

Estava enchendo outra xícara quando Darien emergiu do banheiro, mas não se sentou à sua frente. Permaneceu parado ao lado da mesa com uma expressão séria, e preocupada.

— E melhor levá-la ao apartamento — ele disse abruptamente. — Você precisa dormir.

— Não estou tão embriagada — ela replicou, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante. Pretendia usar aquela desculpa para justificar seu comportamento, e acabara de destruir seu melhor argumento.

— Eu não disse que está embriagada. Mas tivemos um dia longo e exaustivo, e precisamos descansar.

Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas decidiu que precisava se desculpar. Se esperasse pelo dia seguinte, não teria a coragem necessária para encará-lo.

Rebelando-se contra o tom imperativo de Darien, acabou de encher a xícara com café e, depois de tomá-la, encarou-o com firmeza.

Se ele não a estimulasse, nunca teria a confiança necessária para ter se comportado daquela forma, refletiu. Afinal, fora ele quem a convencera a dançar, assim como a incentivara a cuidar da aparência... Considerando todo o tempo que se passara desde que um homem a tomara nos braços, era compreensível que perdesse a cabeça. Era uma simples mortal.

— Não acho que Cinderela tenha que ir embora antes da meia-noite — disse em tom imperativo, olhando para o relógio.

— Serena, não discuta comigo!

O tom autoritário teve o efeito de um balde de água fria sobre ela. Ergueu-se com dificuldade, percebendo com alívio que estava sóbria o bastante para não cair.

— Se você diz que é hora de ir para a cama, tenho de ir para a cama. Você é o chefe.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, fazendo-o derreter. Os olhos lascivos, cheios de promessas, provocaram uma verdadeira revolução em seus hormônios.

A imaginação de Darien foi povoada pela deliciosa fantasia de colocá-la na cama, despindo-a lentamente. O resultado foi uma ereção evidente, que o deixou constrangido.

Seguiram para o quarto em silêncio, enquanto ele lutava com todas as forças para reaver o autocontrole. Ela provavelmente não o deteria se tentasse beijá-la... Mas, como seria na manhã seguinte? E quando tivessem de trabalhar juntos, no mesmo espaço físico?

Darien prendeu a respiração. Teria de ser forte para resistir. Seria inaceitável que se aproveitasse de um momento de fraqueza que poderia trazer terríveis conseqüências.

— Você está aborrecido comigo... — ela murmurou quando finalmente chegaram ao apartamento.

— Não estou Serena.

— Está agindo como se estivesse.

— Sinto muito se causei tal impressão. Na verdade, estou aborrecido comigo mesmo.

— Por quê? Sou eu que não estou me comportando bem.

— Se você pudesse ler meu pensamento agora, saberia que tenho razão.

Ela o fitou, e só então percebeu que os olhos azuis estavam obscurecidos por uma névoa sombria. Porém, jamais poderia imaginar a luta desesperada que aquele homem travava com seus próprios desejos.

Darien tentava recapitular os sentimentos gentis e platônicos que Serena lhe despertava, mas sabia que era uma batalha perdida. Tudo que podia pensar era em tê-la em seus braços, enterrar os dedos na suavidade dos cabelos perfumados, provar a doçura dos lábios macios, desvendar os mistérios mais secretos e fazê-la desabrochar em seus braços...

— Serena, está acima de minhas forças resistir!

De súbito, ela percebeu o que estava por acontecer. Um turbilhão de emoções a paralisou. Tentou recuar, mas já era tarde. Antes que pudesse reagir, seus lábios foram capturados em um beijo urgente e intenso.

O contato quente e macio a fez derreter como mel aquecido. Com uma urgência primitiva e inesperada, respondeu com toda sua alma, entreabrindo os lábios para receber a língua exigente e possessiva.

O mundo pareceu parar, como se nada mais existisse.

Incapaz de raciocinar, Serena mergulhou em um mar de sensações que a levaram ao céu.

Quando ele a conduziu para a cama, um protesto rouco escapou de seus lábios, mas o seguiu como se estivesse hipnotizada. Não protestou quando ele a despiu com movimentos urgentes e precisos, e nem se surpreendeu ao vê-lo retirar preservativos do bolso do paletó.

Ao sentir o corpo másculo pesar sobre o seu, enlaçou-o com os tornozelos, pronta para recebê-lo. Uma onda profunda de prazer a invadiu quando a masculinidade pulsante penetrou em sua intimidade, fazendo-a mergulhar em uma espiral de prazer. Com um gemido rouco, entregou-se à dança sensual enquanto os dois corpos fundiam-se com sofreguidão, levando-a ao clímax. Serena abriu os olhos e o fitou enquanto ele explodia de prazer, sem conter a urgência do desejo que a inundou.

Ofegante, Darien relaxou e caiu sobre ela. O silêncio foi preenchido apenas pelo som ritmado da respiração pesada de ambos.

— Darien...

— Não fale — ele murmurou com dificuldade. — Falar pode estragar tudo.

Erguendo-se, tomou-a nos braços e a conduziu para o banheiro. Colocou-a no chão do box com gentileza e abriu a torneira, deixando que o forte jato de água quente caísse sobre eles.

Então, Darien afastou-se para retirar o preservativo, e Serena pode observá-lo sem que ele notasse. Seus olhos bebiam com avidez a perfeição do corpo masculino, o desenho bem-feito dos músculos e a marca evidente do traje de banho contrastando com a pele bronzeada.

— No que está pensando?

— Você está infringindo a regra de não falar, chefe!

— Tem razão. — Ele sorriu e beijou-a de leve nos lábios. Com um gesto delicado, suspendeu os braços de Serena e apoiou-os por trás da nuca. Ela entendeu o que ele pretendia, sentindo uma onda de excitação crescer dentro de si. Pela expressão que vislumbrou nos olhos azuis, percebeu que o mesmo acontecia com ele, que recuou um passo pára admirá-la.

Expor sua nudez aos olhos dele a excitou ainda mais.

— Você é linda... — ele murmurou, a voz profunda carregada de desejo.

— Shh...

Ao sentir os lábios macios deslizando em sua pele arrepiada para se deter nos mamilos intumescidos, não conseguiu conter um gemido de prazer. Com movimentos ágeis, ele explorou os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo, acariciando seus recantos mais secretos, fazendo-a delirar. Sentindo um espasmo violento, Serena cravou as unhas nos músculos vigorosos das costas largas. Com um murmúrio ofegante, implorou para que ele a possuísse.

Quando Darien fez menção de sair para apanhar um preservativo, deteve-o com um gesto decidido. Incapaz de raciocinar, puxou-o para si, sem se importar com mais nada...

Com olhar incrédulo, Darien observava o sono suave da mulher adormecida em sua cama. Não fora um sonho. Aquela realmente era sua secretária, a mulher mais sexy que já conhecera, expondo o corpo nu em uma inocente sensualidade.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto aflito. Onde estava com a cabeça? Ao pensar no que acabara de acontecer, começou a entrar em desespero.

Darien sempre abominara chefes que se aproveitavam da posição superior para seduzir suas secretárias. No entanto, acabara de infringir uma de suas próprias regras! E pior... não estava arrependido!

A verdade era que nunca sentira tanto prazer ao lado de uma mulher. Ao se lembrar da incrível experiência durante o banho, um sorriso curvou seus lábios. Serena fizera tudo que ele havia pedido sem questionar. A delicadeza e a submissão com que se entregava o excitara a ponto de enlouquecê-lo.

Sim, enlouquecer... que outra razão haveria para explicar seu comportamento insano? Serena era uma mulher ponderada antes que ele próprio a estimulasse a ultrapassar os limites.

Agira como um lobo faminto, levando-a para a armadilha de seus braços...

Sentindo-se o pior dos homens, Darien rolava na cama à procura do sono. Como seria quando tivesse de encará-la no dia seguinte?

Continua...

* * *

Meninas até que enfim o Darien notou a serena!!! O que será que vai acontecer de agora em diante!? Próximo capítulo!!!

Gente só para relembra e para as leitoras que não sabem a fic e uma adaptação, por isso nada me pertence nem os personagens infelizmente.

Espero reviews!!!!

Agradecimento:

Neo Serenity Eternal: obrigada por acompanha, como eu citei a cima a fic e uma adaptação por isso não tenho todo o credito o único trabalho que tive foi mudar algumas coisas.

Eu achei interessante fazer uma adaptação que mostrasse os personagens sem essa vida paralela de guerreiras e vida "normal", acho que tem poucas fics assim por isso resolver postar uma adaptação, bom espero que vc goste e acompanhe.

Marcinha: Como prometido mais um capitulo este e muito interessante, e próximo capitulo iremos ver como eles vão reagir um ao outro principalmente no ambiente de trabalho.

Polly: Muito obrigada por acompanhar, espero que essa fase de provas passe logo, eu sei como é, e desejo que tire boas!! Boa sorte!

Bom Garotas se tudo sair como planejo amanhã postarei o próximo capítulo, até La espero reviwes!!!


	8. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Serena acordou com um sobressalto, pestanejando enquanto tentava definir onde estava. Não reconheceu o lugar, e deu um pulo na cama ao se lembrar do que acontecera.

O ruído da água caindo do chuveiro lhe deu algum conforto, e aproveitou a oportunidade para se levantar, apanhar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e escapar para seu quarto sem ter de encarar Darien.

Não estava apenas envergonhada pelo seu comportamento na noite anterior. Mortificava-se diante da idéia de ter agido como uma mulher vulgar, atirando-se nos braços de seu chefe na primeira oportunidade que aparecera. O que ele iria pensar?

Entrou sob a ducha fria e deixou o jato forte massagear suas costas por um longo tempo. A partir daquele momento, decidiu, voltaria à sua existência solitária e guardaria na memória a maravilhosa noite que acabara de viver. Sim, seria melhor esquecer as deliciosas loucuras que a fizeram descobrir que estava viva e vibrante...

Enrolou-se na toalha felpuda e se sentou na beira da cama, sem coragem para enfrentar Darien, quando batidas suaves na porta chamaram sua atenção.

— Serena— a voz de Darien se fez ouvir. — Você está vestida?

— Ainda não! — Com um gesto involuntário, apertou a toalha ao redor do corpo.

Erguendo-se de um pulo, vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou, aliviada por ter comprado peças íntimas no dia anterior. Os cabelos ainda estavam enrolados na toalha, e penteou-os às pressas.

Olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho e se assustou com o que viu.

Mesmo arrependida de ter ido para a cama com Darien, não havia como voltar a ser a Serena de apenas dois dias atrás, antes de descobrir que uma nova mulher havia desabrochado. Estava sem maquiagem, com os cabelos úmidos do banho, e profundas olheiras revelavam que não descansara o suficiente. E, mesmo assim, havia um brilho em seus olhos que não estava lá dois dias atrás...

— Precisamos conversar — Darien insistiu, apressando-a. — E também temos que comer. O café da manhã é servido até as onze horas. Temos dez minutos para chegar ao refeitório.

— Não estou com fome.

— Talvez não, mas precisa comer alguma coisa. A única refeição que faremos será durante o vôo, à tarde. Vou pedir o café da manhã enquanto você acaba de se vestir para ganhar tempo.

— Está bem — ela concordou consciente de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de enfrentá-lo.

Qualquer esperança de que tudo voltasse ao normal ao ver Serena com sua aparência habitual se evaporou quando Darien observou-a sair do quarto. Ela usava uma calça comprida preta e uma blusa amarela do mesmo tecido, cuja transparência revelava a curva delicada dos seios. Esforçando-se para que sua imaginação não fosse invadida pelas cenas da noite inesquecível, Darien caminhou para o terraço, onde estava posta a mesa do café da manhã.

— Antes que você diga alguma coisa, quero me desculpar pelo meu comportamento ontem. — Darien sentou-se e abriu o guardanapo sobre o colo, sem olhar para ela. — Não tenho muito a dizer que possa concorrer a meu favor, exceto dezoito meses de abstinência sexual e uma garrafa de vinho. E, é claro, estar ao lado de uma mulher bonita e sensual.

— Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas — ela murmurou, sentando-se à frente dele. — Não agi com bom senso, não sei o que aconteceu... Acho que exagerei no vinho.

Darien sentiu-se um pouco mais relaxado ao perceber que ela também se responsabilizar pelo que acontecera.

— Ótimo. Nós dois temos culpa. Vamos nos perdoar, esquecer a noite passada e fazer com que nunca mais aconteça.

— É isso que quer esquecer o que vivemos e fingir que nunca aconteceu?

— Sim, por que não? Somos adultos, saudáveis, e tivemos nossas razões particulares para nos comportar daquela forma.

— Isso quer dizer que... você não vai me mandar embora?

— Por Deus, claro que não! Isso não me ocorreu em nenhum momento!

Aquela era possivelmente a primeira de uma infindável lista de mentiras que diria a Serena no futuro, censurou-se.

— Eu estava preocupada que você pudesse me despedir. Mina sempre diz que ter um romance com o chefe é o mesmo que assinar a carta de demissão.

Nem sempre, ele gostaria de ter dito. Não quando a mulher em questão era a bela morena que fora sua esposa...

— Mas não estamos tendo um romance. Cometemos um erro, mas posso lhe garantir que isto não se repetirá.

— Claro que não!

Havia firmeza no tom de voz, mas os olhos refletiam a ambivalência dos sentimentos.

— Há uma condição, no entanto... — ele disse bruscamente.

— O quê?

— Sua aparência... Imagino que se você pretender se vestir de forma diferente no trabalho, de agora em diante, eu... Por Deus, Serena, sou humano! Não quero que vá trabalhar com roupas que possam... bem... distrair-me.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e apertou os lábios.

— Darien, sinto muito, mas me recuso a enfrentar o calor de Sidney com as roupas fechadas e quentes que eu costumava usar. Nos últimos dois dias, passei por uma transformação radical, e não há como voltar atrás. Prefiro me demitir!

— Isso está fora de questão! — ele quase gritou. — Certo, pode se vestir como quiser, dentro do razoável, claro.

— Nunca usei roupas provocantes no trabalho, Darien. Simplesmente não quero voltar a usar aqueles horríveis tailleurs escuros, exceto, talvez, amanhã. Não terei tempo de comprar outras roupas, mas vou usar o horário de almoço para isso.

— E seus cabelos?

— O que tem? Não me diga que devo mudá-los!

— Você poderia continuar a usá-los presos. Combina com você.

— Está bem.

— E não use maquiagem.

— Não se preocupe, Darien. Apenas não quero parecer um fantasma coberto com trajes negros.

— Ótimo!

Serena engoliu o café, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca.

Quem ele pensava que ela era? Sempre o imaginara como um homem sensível e diferente dos que conhecera, mas não passava de um típico machista, como todos os outros! Arrependeu-se por ter se responsabilizado pelo que acontecera na noite anterior, mas se manteve em silêncio, evitando encará-lo.

Uma fúria silenciosa crescia em seu interior. Porém, ele continuava sendo seu chefe, e teria de respeitá-lo. Contendo a torrente de palavras que estava a ponto de dizer, Serena decidiu tolerar a companhia constante de Darien até que chegassem a Sidney. Mas no dia seguinte, se ele continuasse com aquele comportamento abominável, ríspido e arrogante, começaria a procurar outro emprego!

Na manhã seguinte, Darien chegou ao escritório com meia hora de atraso, e encontrou Serena usando o que devia ser a roupa mais sóbria de seu guarda-roupa. E o pior é que estava mais sexy do que nunca!

Passou por ela e cumprimentou-a com um murmúrio quase inaudível, seguindo diretamente para sua sala. Depositou a valise sobre a escrivaninha e se acomodou na confortável cadeira, reclinando-a ao máximo. Seu corpo todo doía em conseqüência da noite insone. Fechando os olhos, pôs-se a imaginar se Serena havia conseguido dormir.

A julgar pela atenção que dedicava à tela do computador quando ele entrou, parecia perfeitamente disposta e descansada.

Não deixara de notar que ela usava meias de Seda pretas, e a fantasia de vê-la de cinta-liga incendiou seus sentidos. Ao menos, ela prendera os cabelos, conforme havia pedido. Mas não da mesma forma como costumava penteá-los, presos em um austero coque. Deixara alguns fios caídos sobre o rosto, realçando ainda mais os traços delicados. E a boca... embora sem batom, os lábios macios e rosados eram um convite perfeito para um beijo.

Ela tinha razão, concluiu Darien. Alguma coisa mudara em Serena naquele final de semana. Parecia ter desabrochado, fazendo transbordar toda a feminilidade que escondia.

— Serena, traga meu café, por favor — pediu de dentro do escritório, sem coragem de encará-la.

Quando ela parou diante de sua escrivaninha sem dizer uma só palavra, foi forçado a erguer os olhos.

— Sim?

— Gostaria de estender meu horário de almoço hoje — avisou em tom formal. — Tenho alguns assuntos particulares para resolver.

— Assuntos particulares? — Ele franziu o cenho, preocupado.

— Não é nada de mais. Pretendo comprar algumas roupas, mas não devo demorar.

— Use todo o tempo que precisar.

O resto da vida, de preferência, pensou para si.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, Serena. — Darien fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão. — Certeza absoluta. Agora, se me der licença, tenho de fazer um relatório para Guy.

— Ouvi alguém mencionar meu nome? — Uma voz grave e profunda ecoou da recepção.

Darien se levantou e abriu um largo sorriso, saudando o homem alto e elegante que acabava de entrar.

— Guy, como vai? — cumprimentou-o com alegria exagerada, aliviado por distrair a atenção de Serena. — Quando você voltou?

— Cheguei ontem à noite. Vim vê-lo logo cedo, estou ansioso para saber sua opinião sobre o Sunshine Gardens.

— Sente-se, vou lhe contar tudo. Feche a porta quando sair, Serena.

Entendendo a mensagem clara, ela saiu em silêncio, sentindo o olhar de Guy cravado em suas costas enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Assim como ela, Darien também observou o interesse, e uma estranha sensação incômoda e dolorida apertou seu peito.

— Então, esta é sua nova assistente... Você é um homem de sorte! — ele comentou em tom de cumplicidade. — Tenho uma queda por mulheres de preto, embora prefira que não usem nada.

— Não há nada entre mim e Serena — Darien se apressou em dizer, tentando manter o tom mais natural que pôde.

— Sábia atitude, meu rapaz! Os casos que mantemos no escritório devem ficar em segredo. Mas conte-me sobre o hotel. Você ficou satisfeito?

Darien decidiu ignorar as insinuações maliciosas de Guy e passou a fornecer todas as informações que obtivera. Revelou que a compra do hotel não era um bom investimento sem mencionar que não estivera presente no jantar, agradecendo a si mesmo por ter assistido ao vídeo de apresentação na noite anterior.

— Minha opinião profissional é que você deve esquecer o Sunshine Gardens — concluiu por fim. — Além disso, consegui algumas informações importantes de uma corretora que também estava lá. Aparentemente, o cliente que ela estava representando pretendia comprar o hotel a qualquer custo. Nunca achei que fosse boa idéia entrar em uma batalha já perdida. Esse tipo de comprador não se importa em gastar o que for necessário.

— Talvez ela estivesse blefando.

— Não creio.

— E você sabe quem ela estava representando?

— Não. Soube apenas que o cliente dela é rico o bastante para ter o que quiser, e tem um ego do tamanho da conta bancária.

— Ouvi um boato de que Carl Toombs estava interessado na compra...

Darien suspendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundo. Ninguém sabia das circunstâncias que envolviam seu divórcio. Mantivera em segredo o fato de que Rey era a amante secreta de Toombs. A reação diante daquele nome despertou o rancor e amargura que o acompanhavam, mas manteve o tom profissional.

— Acho que o nome dele combina com a descrição que a corretora fez — disse em tom frio. — Ela disse que seu cliente sempre teve tudo que queria, e dinheiro nunca foi objeção para ele.

Darien sabia que estava dizendo a mais absoluta verdade.

Aquele homem conquistara uma mulher que, na ocasião, ainda estava apaixonada pelo marido, ao menos era o que ele acreditava, e a corrompera com seu dinheiro.

Odiava aquele homem com toda sua alma, assim como muitas pessoas que haviam sido prejudicadas por ele.

Carl Toombs conseguia manter sua fortuna intacta à custa de negócios escusos e atitudes inescrupulosas, aliados a consultores e advogados brilhantes e os melhores contatos políticos e sociais. Havia se casado duas vezes e tinha uma filha do primeiro casamento e duas do segundo. Embora estivesse com mais de cinqüenta anos, tinha o aspecto jovem e saudável favorecido pela nutricionista particular, esteticista, cirurgião plástico... enfim, tudo que o dinheiro podia comprar.

Quando Rey começara a trabalhar como sua assistente pessoal, ela costumava ironizar a vaidade e o ego colossal do chefe. Mas a ironia dera lugar a um fascínio que rapidamente se transformara em paixão.

As lembranças deixaram Darien de mau humor.

— Espero que Toombs compre o hotel — disse em tom amargo. — E que perca muito dinheiro.

— O que você tem contra ele? Já perdeu dinheiro em algum investimento que o envolvia?

Darien refletiu por alguns segundos antes de responder. Perdera algo muito mais valioso que dinheiro.

— Digamos apenas que ele não vai gostar de me encontrar sozinho, em uma noite escura.

Guy riu com vontade.

— E eu que nunca achei que você tivesse sofrido alguma perda financeira importante!

— Todos cometemos erros, Guy. É isso que nos faz crescer.

— E o que Carl Toombs lhe ensinou?

— Ele ensinou-me a nunca subestimar um homem que tem mais dinheiro que eu.

— É verdade. Bem, já vou indo. Nos veremos amanhã cedo na academia, certo?

— Combinado.

— Não trabalhe até tarde.

— Não se preocupe. Por favor, quando passar pela recepção, peça a Serena para me trazer outro café.

— Está bem. Talvez eu mesmo a ajude a preparar. Essa garota tem classe, e um corpo... — Com um gesto malicioso, ele beijou a ponta dos dedos. — E suspeito que você já sabe disso, parceiro!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Guy! Fale baixo! Ela pode ouvir! Você nunca ouviu falar em assédio sexual?

— Posso estar enganado, mas flagrei um olhar de sua assistente que indicava que ela não seria totalmente avessa a tal idéia, se partisse de você.

— Não seja ridículo!

— Não estou sendo ridículo. Estudei linguagem corporal quando fiz um curso de vendas e marketing recentemente, e não tenho a menor dúvida de que ela se sente atraída por você. Eu garanto. Mas, se me diz que não está interessado, tenho de acreditar.

Darien lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez se calar no mesmo instante.

— Não está mais aqui quem falou. — Guy ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. — Até amanhã.

Como Darien já esperava, Guy se esqueceu de pedir a Serena que levasse o café. Quando ela entrou no escritório, depois de chamá-la pelo interfone, ele se flagrou despindo-a mentalmente mais uma vez, da mesma forma que fizera na noite em que chegaram ao hotel. O problema era que já conhecia todas as curvas do corpo bem-feito, e a realidade superava em muito as fantasias sensuais que sua imaginação havia criado.

Guy estaria certo? Teria Serena alguma fantasia erótica a seu respeito? Talvez, mas poderia apenas estar tentando substituir o ex-noivo. Mas... e se desejasse secretamente que o romance entre eles continuasse?

A simples idéia o excitou. Ele não a amava, e nem seria capaz de amar qualquer mulher pelos próximos cem anos. O amor estava fora de sua vida, depois de tudo que vivera com Rey. Nunca mais se envolveria em um relacionamento mais profundo. Tudo que queria de uma mulher era apenas sexo, e nada mais. Sexo sem compromisso.

Observou-a colocar a xícara de café à sua frente e levantar os olhos para ele com expectativa.

— Deseja mais alguma coisa, chefe?

Sim, pensou para si, ignorando a ironia contida na frase. Desejava possuí-la ali mesmo, sobre a escrivaninha, mas conteve o ímpeto de revelar o pensamento absurdo.

— Não. Pode voltar ao trabalho. Pensando melhor, tire a tarde de folga, se quiser.

— A tarde toda? — Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— Sim, por que não? Você merece, depois de tudo que fez no final de semana.

Darien arrependeu-se no mesmo instante que acabou de enunciar a frase. Percebeu que ela poderia ter uma interpretação errônea e ambígua, enquanto se referia apenas ao fato de ter trabalhado fora do horário normal.

— Você quer dizer que mereço ter uma folga como pagamento pelos meus serviços?

A fúria crescente que fazia os belos olhos brilharem ainda mais assustou Darien.

— Não! Claro que não — ele quase gritou. — Ouça, se você interpretar as coisas desta forma, não haverá mais ambiente para trabalharmos juntos.

Ele não precisava ter estudado linguagem corporal para perceber a reação imediata que suas palavras provocaram. O corpo todo de Serena se enrijeceu, e os olhos... Eles refletiam o coração, carregado de emoções intensas.

— É bom saber que as coisas estão nesse ponto. Você terá minha carta de demissão em sua mesa antes que eu saia para o almoço. E aceito a oferta de ter a tarde livre, obrigada.

Girando nos calcanhares, ela saiu do escritório com passos firmes, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Darien afundou-se na cadeira com um gemido, sentindo-se o pior homem do mundo.

Serena não conseguiu sentar-se à escrivaninha e voltar ao trabalho. Caminhou pela sala de recepção por alguns minutos, tentando se acalmar, e então dirigiu-se à copa para preparar um chá.

Mina tinha razão quando se referia a romances entre patrões e secretárias, pensou com amargura. Eles conseguiam o que queriam, e elas perdiam o emprego...

A raiva crescente a impelia a voltar à sala dele e falar tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça, mas o orgulho a impediu. Além disso, pediria sua demissão, e precisaria de uma carta de referência para o próximo emprego. Seria melhor não fazer uma cena. Simplesmente entregaria a carta, iria embora e mandaria Darien Chiba para o inferno!

Com passos decididos, sentou-se diante do computador e escreveu a carta de demissão. Assim que acabou de imprimi-la, entrou no escritório de Darien sem bater à porta. Encontrou-o concentrado na tela do computador.

— Aqui está minha demissão — anunciou, estendendo a folha diante dele. — Gostaria que me desse uma carta de recomendação, embora não possa explicar por que deixei minha presente posição depois de um tempo tão curto. Mas isso é problema meu. Ah, e obrigada mais uma vez por me dar o dia de folga, que começa a partir de agora.

— Serena, não...

— Não o quê?

— Não peça demissão — ele disse em tom de súplica.

— Tarde demais. E, por favor, não precisa fingir que não é o que quer. Você anseia por este momento desde que acordou ontem de manhã e me encontrou em sua cama. Imagino que o mesmo tenha acontecido com a última assistente pessoal que trabalhou para você... Depois de usá-la, pressionou-a para se demitir.

— Serena, por favor, não quis pressioná-la.

— Sim, você quis! — ela disse por entre os dentes, tentando não alterar o tom da voz. —Você me pressionou, mas vou sobreviver. Sou uma sobrevivente, Darien Chiba.

Darien observou-a caminhar com dignidade para fora da sala, e nunca a admirou mais que naquele momento. Mas não podia chamá-la de volta. Ela estava certa. Ele havia se aproveitado de sua fragilidade... e o que mais o assustava era que a desejava mais do que nunca. Seria melhor que ela partisse antes que a magoasse ainda mais.

O mais razoável a fazer era voltar à sua caverna e afundar-se no trabalho.

Serena sentiu as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto enquanto descia ao piso térreo. A amargura dera lugar a uma solidão maior do que jamais imaginara ser possível. A verdade era que gostava de Darien, e trabalhar para ele fora a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera em muitos anos. Mais que isso, a noite de amor que haviam compartilhado não saía de sua lembrança.

Ao sair à rua, percebeu que não tinha a menor disposição para fazer compras. Afinal, qual o sentido de comprar roupas novas, se não trabalharia mais para Darien?

Ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro, ficou parada por alguns minutos, indecisa sobre o que fazer.

— Serena! — uma voz masculina ecoou bem atrás de si.

Voltou-se com o coração aos pulos, na expectativa de encontrar Darien, mas deparou-se com a última pessoa que pensara encontrar.

— Seiya! O que... o que está fazendo aqui?

— Estava à sua procura — ele explicou. — Descobri o andar do escritório de seu chefe através do porteiro, e estava esperando o elevador quando você passou por mim como um furacão.

— Desculpe, eu estava distraída — ela comentou em tom frio. — Por que estava me procurando?

— Estou preocupado com você.

Ela não ficaria mais surpresa se ele lhe propusesse casamento.

— Por quê?

— Podemos ir a algum lugar para conversar com mais privacidade? Há um café no próximo quarteirão. Vamos até lá?

— Bem, se insiste...

Seguiram em silêncio até se acomodarem a uma mesa em um canto reservado.

— Você não apareceu no jantar de sábado — ele começou, revelando ansiedade.

— Não havia necessidade, depois do encontro de meu chefe com seu cliente.

— O sr. Wong decidiu comprar o Sunshine Gardens?

— Honestamente, você espera que eu discuta negócios com você? Se veio me procurar para arrancar informações úteis à sua namorada, está perdendo tempo.

— Não, não foi por isso que eu a procurei. Vim lhe alertar sobre seu chefe.

Serena arregalou os olhos, perplexa.

— Alertar-me? Sobre Darien?

— Ouça, sei que a magoei, Serena. Fui um tolo! Vejo pela forma como me olha que provavelmente me odeia, e posso compreender. Mas eu não a odeio. Na verdade, hoje sei que cometi o maior erro da minha vida ao romper o noivado. Você é especial, Serena, e merece alguém melhor do que Darien Chiba.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer que não havia nenhum envolvimento entre eles, mas seria difícil que Seiya acreditasse que não eram amantes. Além disso, não estava disposta a se justificar para ele.

— Não sei do que está falando. Darien é um chefe maravilhoso. Não vejo razão para que me alerte contra ele.

— Puxa, tenho de dar crédito a esse homem! Ele não perdeu tempo. Mas ele não a ama, Serena. Está apenas usando-a.

— Creio que você não tem crédito para me dizer isso — ela disse, controlando se para não esbofeteá-lo. — Por que julga que ele não me ama? Por acaso, é porque olha para mim e vê uma mulher tola e patética, que ninguém poderia amar?

— Não há nada de patético ou tolo em você, Serena. Você é tão bonita e atraente como sempre foi. Mas tem o péssimo hábito de se apaixonar por homens que não a merecem.

— Não estou apaixonada por meu chefe!

Porém, quando os olhares se cruzaram, ela sentiu o rosto corar.

— Espero que não, porque ele é um homem amargurado e vingativo. Claro que tem suas razões. Eu faria o mesmo se passasse pelo que ele passou.

— Do que está falando? — A curiosidade de saber mais a respeito de Darien a fez esquecer o rancor.

— Tenho certeza de que você não sabe sobre o passado de Darien. Não é o tipo de assunto que um homem gosta de comentar.

Ele chamou o garçom e pediu dois cafés antes de prosseguir.

— Reika ficou intrigada quando você o apresentou. Darien é um homem de prestígio e tem um nome conhecido no mercado financeiro. Depois de conversar com algumas pessoas, chegamos a algumas conclusões.

— Seiya, por favor, seja mais claro!

— Espere, logo você entenderá. Acontece que Rey, a ex-esposa de seu chefe, foi assistente pessoal de Carlton Toombs por alguns anos. E, diga-se de passagem, ela foi uma assistente muito pessoal! Para você ter uma idéia, ele mantém um apartamento para ela, e viajam juntos para onde quer que ele vá. O relacionamento é mantido em segredo, pois ele é casado. Enfim, esta foi a razão para que ela deixasse o marido e pudesse se tornar amante do poderoso chefe. Você o conhece, não é?

— Sim. Estive isolada por alguns anos, mas não estava morta. Todos conhecem Carl Toombs.

— Pois então, é ele o cliente de Reika, aquele que pretendia comprar o Sunshine Gardens. Através dos negócios, Reika se aproximou de Rey, e você sabe como as mulheres gostam de conversar. A ex-senhora Chiba confidenciou a Reika, depois de um almoço e alguma taças de vinho, que estava apaixonada por Toombs. Contou que amava o marido quando começou a se envolver com o chefe, e que simplesmente não conseguiu resistir às investidas dele.

Serena ouvia sem dizer uma palavra. Estava muito ocupada absorvendo todas as ramificações das novidades que acabava de ouvir.

— Tudo que sei é que Darien Chiba é um homem ferido, que se tornou amargo e descrente do amor. E tudo isso graças às terríveis e cruéis acusações da ex-esposa ao confessar que estava apaixonada por Toombs. Reika não soube exatamente as palavras que ela havia usado, mas disse que Rey se corroia pelo remorso. — Seiya parou de falar, à espera que o garçom os servisse, e só prosseguiu quando o viu se afastar. — Conhecendo-a como conheço, Serena, sei que acredita que ele está apaixonado por você. Você não é do tipo de garota que vai para a cama sem algum envolvimento afetivo. Mas não é amor que está motivando seu chefe a procurá-la. Ele a quer apenas por vingança.

— Você não sabe o que está falando, Seiya. Para começar, não estou apaixonada por Darien. E nunca me passou pela cabeça que ele estivesse apaixonado por mim.

— Nesse caso, o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?

— Isto não é da sua conta, não acha?

— Mas não tente negar que está atraída por ele!

— Isso também não é da sua conta!

— Ouça, quero apenas que não se magoe. Preocupo-me com você, Serena.

— Desde quando? — Ela não conteve uma risada de ironia. — Tem certeza de que não me procurou porque está entediado com Reika? Será que não quer apenas enaltecer seu ego, certificando-se de que ainda me interesso por você?

— Serena, você está sendo injusta! Eu a amei à minha maneira, mas achei que nosso casamento não daria certo. Você estava abandonando seus próprios interesses e ambições ao se dedicar exclusivamente a Ikuko. As vezes, chego a pensar que foi uma espécie de estratégia para não se casar comigo.

— Diante disso, é curioso que tenha escolhido Reika — observou ela, recusando-se a refletir sobre a interpretação de Seiya a respeito de sua atitude. — A prioridade dela é a própria carreira e ela própria.

— Eu sempre soube. Por que acha que ainda não nos casamos? Você é a mulher que quero como esposa, Serena. Eu ainda...

— Oh, por favor, pare com isso! E obrigada pelo café — disse, levantando-se sem ter tocado na xícara. — E obrigada pelas interessantes novidades. Você pode não saber, mas tudo que me disse foi muito importante. A partir de agora, o comportamento de Darien tornou-se muito mais compreensível para mim.

Oie meninas !! demorei um pouco mas n desistir!! Desculpa a demora tava meia sem animo para postar a fic , o capitulo ficou um pouco grande assim compensa os dias que n postei !!

Os agradecimentos fica para o proximo capitulo!!

Beijos, e um ótimo fim de semana para vocês!!

Por favor mandem reviwes!!!


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Serena afastou-se de Seiya sem olhar para trás, com o pensamento voltado para Darien. Caminhou para o escritório com passos firmes. Não sabia os detalhes do que Darien ouvira da ex-esposa, mas tinha certeza de que provocara marcas profundas.

As atitudes de Darien não eram movidas por vingança, concluiu para si. Apertou o passo, agradecendo secretamente pelo encontro que acabara de ter com Seiya. Graças a ele, conseguira compreender a razão pela qual seu chefe agia com tanta hostilidade. Não era para menos que Darien abominasse a idéia de ter um relacionamento amoroso com sua assistente pessoal! Seria como reviver o passado, encenando sua própria história ao colocá-lo como protagonista de seu drama pessoal.

O que ele menos precisava naquele momento era ser abandonado mais uma vez, decidiu ao entrar no saguão do edifício. Darien não tinha mais nada além do trabalho, do ego machucado e do coração partido. Precisava de amizade e compreensão.

Suas mãos estavam trêmulas quando bateu à porta da sala dele. Como não obteve resposta, entrou com cuidado, mas encontrou-a vazia. Desapontada, estava a ponto de sair quando ouviu um ruído em uma das salas adjacentes. Antes que sua coragem desaparecesse, foi para lá e abriu a porta.

Darien quase derrubou o copo que estava segurando. Não esperava ver Serena novamente. Depois que ela partira, tentara mergulhar no trabalho, mas não conseguia se concentrar.

— O que está fazendo? — ela quase gritou ao ver que ele segurava um copo com uma dose de uísque.

O tom crítico e a aparição inesperada o tomaram de surpresa.

— Estou tomando um drinque para relaxar.

— Mas você nunca bebe durante o dia!

— Você está enganada. Sempre bebo durante o dia. Aliás, de hoje em diante, vou substituir o café por uísque.

— Não faça isso! — ela disse em tom de súplica, aproximando-se para retirar o copo das mãos dele.

— Por que deveria se importar? Você não é minha babá. Não é nem mesmo minha secretária, já que pediu demissão...

— Voltei para lhe dizer que não quero mais me demitir. Quero continuar trabalhando para você.

— E acha que é uma boa notícia? — Darien soltou uma risada nervosa e aflita. — E se lhe dissesse que não quero mais que trabalhe para mim? E se lhe confessar que sua demissão é exatamente o que eu queria?

— Não acredito.

— Ela não acredita... — ecoou ele para si mesmo. — O que tenho de fazer para que acredite?

— Nada.

O olhar de desafio o fez baixar os olhos. Darien apanhou o copo e sorveu um grande gole, buscando coragem para falar.

— E se eu lhe disser que, desde sábado à noite, não consigo olhar para você sem imaginá-la nua? E se revelar que minha fantasia secreta favorita é imaginar que você não está usando roupas íntimas sob o tailleur? E se, quando me acusa de tê-la seduzido, lhe disser que você tem razão?

Serena o fitava, impassível. Nada do que ele dissesse poderia abalar a firme decisão que já havia tomado.

— E isso não é tudo — ele continuou depois de outro gole da bebida. — Quando você trouxe meu café hoje de manhã, eu só conseguia pensar em fazer sexo com você. Queria pedir para que trancasse as portas e esquecesse o mundo lá fora.

Serena arregalou os olhos, mas continuou sem dizer uma palavra. Não sabia quantas doses de uísque ele já havia tomado, mas atribuiu as revelações impensadas ao efeito do álcool. O problema foi que tais confissões provocaram um inevitável efeito em seu corpo, despertando os desejos latentes que se espalhavam por todos os seus poros.

— E então? — exigiu ele, em tom imperativo.

— Eu... Eu não sei — ela balbuciou, abalada.

— Não sabe? — Darien deu um passo à frente e a encarou. — Como é possível?

— Simplesmente não sei! Estava furiosa com você hoje de manhã.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles, até que Serena o rompeu, com voz rouca:

— Por que não pede novamente, agora?

Chocada com que acabara de dizer, ela levou a mão à boca, mas já era tarde. As palavras pareciam ter ganhado vida própria. Observou-o esvaziar o copo de um só gole, para então fitá-la como olhar profundo.

— Você poderia trancar a porta, Serena? — disse por fim em tom grave. — Não estou me referindo à porta de minha sala. Quero que tranque a porta que separa meu escritório do mundo lá fora.

A noite, enquanto voltava para casa, Serena ainda sentia as emoções vividas daquela tarde. Haviam feito amor com uma urgência quase selvagem.

Porém, uma dor aguda oprimia seu peito.

Preciso deixar claro que não amo você. As palavras de Darien ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Embora chocada, conseguira dizer que não esperava que a amasse. Não demonstrara a menor emoção nem mesmo quando ele havia admitido que nunca se apaixonaria por ela. Relutara entre fugir e se atirar nos braços dele. Mas como resistir ao fascínio que aquele homem lhe despertava?

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, ouviu a campainha do telefone e se apressou em atendê-lo. Com o coração aos pulos, imaginou que pudesse ser Darien.

— Alô?

— Sere? Ainda bem que atendeu! Estava a ponto de desligar!

— Mina! O que aconteceu para me ligar em plena lua-de-mel?

— Ora, não fazemos sexo o tempo todo — foi a resposta divertida. —Andrew está tirando uma soneca e aproveitei a oportunidade para telefonar. Estou curiosa para saber como estão as coisas com seu trabalho.

— Estão bem.

— Seu chefe continua chato?

— Darien não é chato. Ele é apenas sério — corrigiu, tentando não pensar sobre a tarde que haviam passado juntos.

— Nesse caso, a hipótese de que seja gay está descartada. Gays nunca são sérios e taciturnos.

— Oh, definitivamente, Darien não é gay.

— É mesmo? Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Mina perguntou em tom de suspeita.

Serena decidiu que não era o melhor momento para contar à amiga o que estava acontecendo entre ela e seu chefe. Precisava de tempo para explicar todos os detalhes, para que Mina não ficasse escandalizada ao saber que aceitara um relacionamento baseado apenas em sexo. Afinal, ela própria estava escandalizada com seu comportamento!

Decidiu que seria melhor tratar o assunto com bom humor em vez de ficar se defendendo. Assim, correria menos risco de se trair.

— Como sei? — repetiu, assumindo um tom afetado. — Ele não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim! Vive me seguindo por toda parte. Fazemos amor todos os dias, em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis!

— Está bem, você não quer falar no assunto. Já entendi. Não, não entendeu, Serena pensou com prazer. Esta é a mais pura verdade!

— Chega de falar de mim. Como está a lua-de-mel? Onde você está agora?

— Em Hong Kong. Sere, estamos adorando! Fizemos compras fantásticas. Estava na hora de renovar meu guarda-roupa. Minhas roupas já não estão servindo. Devo ter engordado uns cem quilos!

— Não exagere, Mina. É natural engordar um pouco na gestação.

— É sério! Estou enorme! Sabe, estava pensando em lhe oferecer as roupas que estão no apartamento. Não vou mais precisar delas. Mesmo depois que o bebê nascer, meu corpo não será mais o mesmo.

— O quê? Quer que eu fique com suas roupas? Todas elas?

— Tudo que deixei em casa. Fique com todas que lhe servirem. Está na hora de abandonar os hábitos de freira, não acha? Seu chefe vai entender. E fique também com os sapatos. Meus pés estão começando a inchar, e desconfio que terei de comprar sapatos também. Ao menos nesse item, nós usamos o mesmo número.

— Tem certeza, Mina? — insistiu, impressionada com a generosidade da amiga.

— Absoluta. Andrew achou ótima minha decisão. Ele quer que eu comece uma vida nova em todos os sentidos. Fique também com as bolsas, malas, bijuterias, maquiagem... tudo que puder encontrar. Quero que os armários estejam vazios quando voltarmos.

— Não pode fazer isso, Mina! Você gastou uma fortuna em cosméticos! Os dois banheiros estão repletos de...

— Shh... não quero mais falar nesse assunto. Já trouxe comigo tudo que precisava, e a lista inclui minhas bijuterias favoritas. Ficarei feliz se você puder usar o que deixei. Mudei radicalmente meu estilo, Sere. Encontrei muitas roupas maravilhosas para gestantes, e você precisa ver o enxoval do bebê! Vou lhe mostrar tudo quando chegar.

— E quando virá para casa?

— No próximo sábado. Devemos chegar por volta de meio-dia. Que tal se jantássemos juntos, na casa de Andrew?

— Você não vai querer cozinhar no dia que chegar de viagem.

— Quem disse que vou cozinhar? Não se preocupe, apenas vá para lá.

— Está bem.

Não havia por que se preocupar. Não trabalharia no sábado, o que significava que não se encontraria com Darien. Aquela era uma das regras que ele impusera durante a tarde: não lhe oferecia um relacionamento sério. Propunha apenas que satisfizessem a necessidade sexual mútua, sem nenhum envolvimento amoroso. Jamais se encontrariam nos fins de semana ou em outro lugar que não fosse o escritório, e nunca depois do expediente.

Serena concordara com todas as condições. Concordaria com tudo que ele pedisse, desde que pudesse viver os momentos maravilhosos que passavam juntos. Sabia, em seu íntimo, que violava seus próprios princípios em nome de uma paixão perigosa, mas estava acima de suas forças resistir.

— Preciso desligar agora, Sere. O homem de minha vida acabou de acordar... Não faça nada que eu não faria, está bem?

Ao colocar o aparelho no gancho,Serena sorriu, imaginando que era exatamente o que estava fazendo com Darien.

Os momentos maravilhosos que haviam vivido naquela tarde repetiam-se como cenas de um filme em sua memória. Nos braços de Darien, transformava-se em uma mulher que nem mesmo ela conhecia. As memórias evocavam todas as sensações, ainda vividas em seu corpo.

Esforçando-se para ser racional, lembrou a si mesma que nunca, em tempo algum, se casaria com Darien. Seu coração se apertou diante de tal pensamento.

Depois de tomar um banho relaxante, vestiu uma camisola confortável e se pôs a avaliar os pertences de Mina. Jamais poderia retribuir a generosidade da amiga, concluiu enquanto se surpreendia com as maravilhosas descobertas que fazia.

Encantada com a coleção de perfumes franceses, decidiu que nunca mais sairia de casa sem usá-los. Experimentaria um novo perfume a cada dia até descobrir o que mais agradava a Darien.

Ao abrir o guarda-roupa, não conteve uma exclamação admirada. Excitada, despiu-se e vestiu peça por peça, transbordando de alegria. Agradeceu à sorte por ter ganhado alguns quilos. A maioria das roupas caiu como uma luva.

Encontrou um vestido encantador, com recortes que delineavam as formas, alças finas e decote pronunciado. A estampa floral de cores suaves era perfeita para o clima quente de Sidney.

Não se lembrava de Mina tê-lo usado antes. Ao vesti-lo, sorriu com satisfação ao sentir o tecido fino acariciar seu corpo. Nunca usara um modelo tão ousado antes.

Escolheu uma sandália bege, de finas tiras amarradas no tornozelo, e caminhou alguns passos. Ao mirar seu reflexo no espelho, surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

Uma nova mulher havia desabrochado, uma mulher que descobrira uma sensualidade que jamais julgara ter... e Darien era o único responsável por aquela transformação!

* * *

Darien lançou um olhar para o relógio na parede do escritório. Quase cinco horas... Seu pulso se acelerou ao pensar que, em breve, abandonaria qualquer pretensão de trabalhar para fazer amor com Serena.

Naquela semana, ela fora trabalhar com uma roupa diferente a cada dia, e a mudança de estilo o agradara imensamente. Observara, também, a coleção de perfumes sofisticados que passara a usar, e a maquiagem leve e discreta que embelezava ainda mais os traços delicados do rosto.

Recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Serena era uma mulher admirável, pensou para si. Conseguia aliar classe e elegância à sensualidade que transbordava por todos os poros de seu corpo.

Porém, uma idéia desagradável atravessou seu pensamento como uma intrusa. Era sexta-feira. Nos próximos dois dias, não veria Serena. Tentou se consolar, lembrando-se que aquela fora uma condição que ele próprio impusera.

E se pedisse a Serena que quebrasse a regra, apenas uma vez? Queria estar com ela até mais tarde. Talvez ela aceitasse... Afinal, aceitara de pronto todas as condições que colocara até aquele momento. Ela parecia aceitar com naturalidade o envolvimento sem compromisso. Se o que estavam fazendo a magoasse, ele seria capaz de perceber.

Mas... conseguiria parar, se sua consciência ordenasse?

Impaciente, Darien não conseguiu responder. Sabia apenas que estar com Serena era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera, e era o que bastava.

Olhou para o relógio e seu coração perdeu um compasso. Cinco horas! Chegara enfim o momento mais esperado do dia!

Encontrou-a guardando alguns papéis no arquivo, aparentemente alheia ao tempo. Porém, o que Darien não sabia era que ela também ansiara por aquele momento durante o dia todo.

Os olhares se cruzaram, e de súbito, não havia mais nada no mundo além do desejo que os atraía como um ímã.

— Venha até minha sala, Serena — ordenou ele, a impaciência ecoando por todos os músculos de seu corpo.

Serena levantou-se com esforço e caminhou como um robô programado. Havia jurado para si mesma que aqueles encontros não passavam de pura atração física. Se quisesse sobreviver, teria de deixar as emoções trancafiadas no lugar mais seguro que pudesse encontrar.

— Que tal se saíssemos para comer alguma coisa? — Darien sugeriu duas horas mais tarde, com a respiração ofegante.

Um brilho de esperança se irradiou nos olhos de Serena.

— Achei que você havia dito que não nos veríamos fora do escritório.

— Bem, decidi quebrar as regras. Estou faminto, e não vejo razão para não jantarmos juntos, como duas pessoas civilizadas. Uma boa refeição e um bom vinho sempre são bem-vindos, especialmente às sextas-feiras. — Ele falava enquanto recolhia roupas espalhadas no chão.

Serena não protestou. Vestiu-se e o acompanhou a um charmoso restaurante nas proximidades. Depois de escolher uma mesa a um canto reservado, sentou-se e observou enquanto Darien conversava com o garçom sobre a carta de vinhos.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia disfarçar a angústia que lhe oprimia o peito. A razão era óbvia, concluiu no mesmo instante. Onde estava com a cabeça ao aceitar as condições que Darien impusera? Abominava a idéia de transformar-se em amante de seu próprio chefe e, mesmo assim, entregava-se a ele de corpo e alma. Pior que isso, ansiava pelo momento de estar nos braços de Darien!

Não conseguiria negar a realidade do que estavam fazendo por muito tempo. Sua dignidade não permitiria que se submetesse a um relacionamento como aquele.

Se ao menos ele lhe desse alguma esperança... Não havia dúvida de que se sentia atraído por ela. Mas quem poderia dizer em quem Darien pensava enquanto faziam amor? E se olhasse para ela e visse a imagem da ex-esposa?

Contendo o pranto, aprovou a escolha do vinho que ele fizera. Até quando suportaria aquela situação?

— O que o fez mudar de idéia? — perguntou de súbito ao ver o garçom se afastar.

— As coisas mudam, Serena. Achei que seria bom se conversássemos.

O pânico crescente provocou uma reviravolta em seu estômago. Talvez ele já estivesse cansado, e tivesse intenção de terminar...

Contendo o turbilhão de emoções que a assaltava, manteve-se em silêncio e esperou que ele dissesse o que pretendia.

— Não podemos continuar assim.

— Por quê? — Surpresa por ter conseguido articular as palavras, ela o fitou com ansiedade.

— Quando fazemos amor, sinto-me realizado, Serena. Você é uma mulher capaz de despertar as fantasias mais secretas de um homem. Mas acho que este relacionamento está se tornando perigoso e complicado.

— Complicado? Mas tenho feito tudo que você pede!

— Tenho certeza que sim. A verdade é que não quero continuar com o que estou fazendo. Quero tentar alguma coisa mais... normal.

O coração de Serena perdeu um compasso. O que ele estaria tentando dizer? O murmúrio de vozes que preenchia o ambiente ecoou em seus ouvidos como se viesse de um lugar muito distante.

— Sei que eu disse que não queria ter um relacionamento sério com você e, num certo sentido, continua sendo verdade. Amor e casamento não estão na minha agenda, e não vou iludi-la com falsas esperanças. Mas quero você em minha vida, Serena, não apenas como minha secretária. Quero estar com você, sair juntos algumas vezes. Meus fins de semana são terrivelmente solitários.

— Os meus também — ela concordou de pronto, seu espírito se iluminando com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Estava pensando que, se você quiser, podemos tentar outro tipo de relacionamento. Lembre-se de que nunca seremos nada além de bons amigos.

Contendo-se para não gritar de alegria, ela o fitou com os olhos cheios de esperança.

— Eu gostaria muito!

— Prometo que não vamos mais fazer amor no escritório.

— Não deveria dizer isso, Darien. Você não é muito bom com negativas.

— Confesso que não é minha palavra favorita, principalmente quando você está envolvida. Mas fazer amor na minha escrivaninha está me deixando com uma terrível dor nas costas.

— Pobre Darien...

Com uma gostosa risada, ele finalmente relaxou. Havia ensaiado a melhor forma de fazer a proposta durante a tarde toda e não saberia como reagir se ela rejeitasse.

— A verdade é que estou me sentindo culpado pelo que estou fazendo com você — confessou ele, aliviado por tirar aquele peso dos ombros.

— Não tanto a ponto de parar — ela observou com um sorriso divertido.

Naquele momento, o garçom chegou com o vinho e os serviu. Darien molhou os lábios e meneou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

— Posso contar a Mina sobre nós dois? — arriscou ela, ao ver o garçom se afastar. — Ela vai chegar amanhã da lua-de-mel.

— Pode, se você quiser. Mas acho melhor não dizer nada a respeito do que aconteceu no escritório.

— Meu Deus, claro que não vou dizer!

Serena duvidava que Mina ficasse chocada, mas ficaria furiosa com Darien por tratá-la daquela forma.

— Você se sentia bem com o tipo de relacionamento que estávamos tendo, Serena?

A pergunta a surpreendeu. Seria tão transparente a ponto de deixar explícito o que escondia em seu coração?

— Por que pergunta? Você sabe que sim.

— Acho que não me enganei quando percebi que, algumas vezes, você parecia infeliz.

Ela fez um esforço sobre-humano para não dizer a verdade. Porém, não precisou dizer uma palavra para que ele percebesse como sua atitude egoísta a magoava.

— Serena, o que fiz foi imperdoável. Eu não tinha o direito de me aproveitar de sua fragilidade. Mas recuso-me a assumir toda a culpa sozinho. Você é uma mulher irresistível!

Serena enrubesceu intensamente. Não estava acostumada a ser elogiada, especialmente por um homem como Darien Chiba.

— Você vai contar a Alice sobre nós? — perguntou, ansiosa por mudar de assunto.

— O que acha?

— Creio que seja melhor não dizer nada. Você sabe como são as mães... Ela poderá pensar que temos planos de nos casar.

— Não me preocupo com o que minha mãe poderá pensar. Ela me conhece bastante bem para saber que isso nunca vai acontecer. — Com um gesto impaciente, ele apanhou o cardápio. — Vamos pedir a comida? Estou faminto!

Serena mal pôde se concentrar na imensa variedade de pratos. Estava tão feliz que nada mais importava.

Imaginou que Mina a recriminaria quando soubesse. Já podia vê-la furiosa, advertindo-a para que não se deixasse iludir por um relacionamento sem futuro. Talvez estivesse sendo tola por aceitar a proposta de Darien. Mas como resistir àquele homem?

Com um sorriso secreto, acalentou a esperança de que, um dia, ele pudesse esquecer a ex-esposa e se apaixonar por ela. Talvez, numa bela manhã, ele acordasse e percebesse o que estava bem debaixo de seu nariz: uma mulher que o amava com toda sua alma, e que jamais o deixaria.

Continua...

E ai garotas ta tudo beleza!? Peço mil desculpas pela demora, eu não atualizei os capítulos porque estava muito esgotada sem cabeça para nada, mas o que importa agora e que estou de volta.

Agradecimentos:

Neo Serenity Eternal: Muito obrigada por estar sempre acompanhando a fic, confesso que ainda não li a fanfic do link que você me mandou, mas prometo que essa semana irei ver e pode contar com os meus reviews.

Marcinha: Obrigada por estar sempre aqui também.

Uma ótima semana para você.

Angel Cullen McFellou: Leitora nova!!! Nossa fiquei tão feliz quando vi o teu reviews, espero que acompanhe o desenrolar da fic ficarei mais feliz ainda... Beijos


	10. Chapter 8

**Meninas sinto muito pela demora, Agradeço a todas pelos reviews, vocês são maravilhosas.**

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: Obrigada querida por acompanhar, sobre a Alice tem e isso mesmo tem um dedinho dela nesse romance, ela cansou de ver o filho sofrer pela ex.**

**Marcinha: O relacionamento deles progrediu um pouco, mas ainda não e um relacionamento baseado no amor e na confiança.**

**Equanto o darien não supera o passado ele não vai conseguir seguir em frente.**

**Edn: que bom que vc ta gostando da fic, fico muito feliz por ganhar um nova leitora.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Serena acordou no meio da manhã com o sol invadindo a janela do quarto e um delicioso aroma de café fresco no ar. Levou alguns segundos para reconhecer onde estava, até ouvir a voz de Darien. Ele cantarolava na cozinha, o que explicava o aroma de café.  
Espreguiçando-se, ela deixou-se ficar na cama, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, sorrindo ao se lembrar de como fora fácil convencê-la a esticar o programa.  
Estava tão encantada com a idéia de estar namorando que faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse!  
Claro, não podia se esquecer de que era um relacionamento sem futuro. Darien insistia em denominar o que estavam vivendo como "uma amizade especial".  
Namoro, amizade… Não importava, desde que pudesse estar com ele.  
Darien a levara a um aconchegante bar com música ao vivo. Enquanto dançavam, envolvera-se pelo calor viril, embalada pelas melodias lentas e românticas.  
Ignorando que estavam em um lugar público, ele a envolvera pela cinturà apertando-a contra si. Cada parte do corpo viril a tocava; despertando-lhe um desejo cada vez mais intenso. Seus seios se comprimiam contra o peito musculoso, fazendo com que os mamilos intumescidos ardessem com o contato.  
O ritmo da música os envolvera em um clima romântico, fazendo com que se esquecessem dos outros casais que ocupavam a pista repleta.  
Com um ímpeto incontido, Serena colara-se a ele, deslizando as mãos pelas costas largas até deterem-se na nuca, para acariciá-lo com suavidade, enquanto seus lábios mordiscavam o lóbulo da orelha.  
A resposta fora imediata. Darien a deixara a ponto de enlouquecer quando deslizara as mãos para a curva do quadril e o pressionara, aumentando o contato com sua ereção evidente.  
Perdida na sensualidade daquele momento, Serena deixara de lado todas as suas inibições. Com os olhos fechados, entregara-se à chama do desejo, deixando-se consumir no fogo que ardia dentro de si. Consciente do que estava fazendo, ela inclinara a cabeça para trás, num gesto provocante, enquanto encaixava as coxas entre as pernas dele.  
— Se continuar assim, não poderei me responsabilizar pelos meus atos… — ouvira-o murmurar com voz rouca.  
Serena abraçou o travesseiro e riu ao se lembrar que, se Darien não a tivesse interrompido naquele momento, ela não se responsabilizaria pelos próprios atos.  
Virou-se na cama e acariciou o lugar vazio a seu lado, que ainda guardava o calor do corpo viril. As lembranças lhe provocaram uma deliciosa sensação, nova e desconhecida. Sabia apenas que era bom viver, e melhor ainda, ser mulher!  
Quando Darien a convidara para passar a noite com ele, ficara tão feliz que não pensara em mais nada, a não ser concordar. Mal conseguira observar a decoração da casa dele na noite anterior. Logo que chegaram, Darien a tomara nos braços para conduzi-la ao quarto.  
Nunca haviam feito amor com tanta ternura. Ele a envolvera em um abraço depois de chegarem juntos ao clímax e mergulhara o rosto em seus cabelos, num gesto doce e íntimo. Curiosamente, ela sentira vontade de chorar como uma criança, pouco habituada a receber tanto carinho e atenção.  
Esticando-se na cama, Serena olhou ao redor. A decoração simples e moderna do quarto a agradou. Além da cama, dois criados-mudos e uma cômoda de pau-marfim, havia duas  
poltronas a um canto, sob uma arandela com um desenho moderno e arrojado.  
— Surpresa!  
A voz de Darien tirou-a de seus devaneios.  
— Café da manhã na cama! — exclamou com alegria ao vê-lo entrar com uma bandeja.  
Sentou-se e ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha, puxando o lençol para cobrir a nudez.  
Darien colocou a bandeja ao lado dela e sentou-se, estendendo as pernas sobre a cama. Com um gesto amplo, indicou que se servisse.  
Serena levou alguns segundos para registrar as opções.  
Havia pão integral, manteiga, frios, geléia, biscoitos, bolo de chocolate, frutas, suco de laranja e ovos com bacon.  
— Puxa, você preparou tudo isso sozinho?  
— Confesso que, com exceção dos ovos com bacon, tudo o mais é industrializado. Só tive o trabalho de ir ao supermercado e encher o carrinho. Mas juro que eu mesmo espremi as laranjas!  
— Oh, Darien, não precisava se preocupar!  
— Vamos, coma antes que esfrie.  
— E você? — Ela cobriu a torrada com uma generosa porção de geléia de framboesa. — Não vai se servir? — Comi enquanto preparava seu desjejum, mas vou comer uma maçã para 'lhe fazer companhia.  
Serena-fitou-o com ternura. Ele estava magnífico naquela manhã, e ficava ainda mais charmoso com a sombra azulada da barba por fazer. Os olhos azuis, vívidos e transparentes, refletiam serenidade e paz.  
— Darien, sua casa é linda — elogiou ela, enquanto comia.  
— Você acha? — Ele olhou ao redor com indiferença. Para mim, esta casa é temporária. Pretendo comprar um terreno em algum bairro afastado do centro, para montar meu escritório e trabalhar em casa.  
— Há condomínios maravilhosos em Kirribilli — Ínformou ela, espetando uma fatia de presunto com o garfo. — Visitei a maioria deles, mas nenhuma das casas que estavam à venda me agradou. Para falar a verdade, estou

à procura de um terreno grande o bastante para construir um edificio de três andares, com um pequeno estacionamento para os clientes, e usar apenas a cobertura para morar.  
— Ele falava como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. Não preciso de nada além de uma suíte, uma sala e cozinha.  
De que mais um homem solteiro precisaria?  
O coração de Serena se apertou no peito. Definitivamente, ela não estava incluída nos planos de Darien!  
— E se, um dia, você resolver se casar e ter filhos? arriscou perguntar.  
— Isso está fora de questão!  
Sorvendo um gole do suco de laranja, ela engoliu as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar de seus olhos. Estava consciente de todas as condições de Darien e, ao aceitá-las, havia subestimado a extensão da mágoa que ele carregara e a escuridão que havia invadido sua alma. .  
Se Seya a magoara, Darien poderia destruí-la! O problema era que já não tinha mais forças para resistir aos apelos de seu próprio coração. Amava aquele homem, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer com que o esquecesse.  
Uma emoção profunda tocou-a ao pensar na mulher em que se transformava quando estava nos braços de Darien.  
Mesmo que não houvesse esperança de que ele se libertasse de Rey e pudesse amá-la sem medo e sem reservas, os momentos que compartilhavam valiam por uma vida!  
Serena olhou de relance para Darien, que mordiscava uma fatia de queijo, alheio às suas reflexões. Sim, concluiu para si. Viveria todos os segundos que pudesse ao lado do amor de sua vida, como se fosse a primeira e última vez, e deixaria para cuidar do coração partido quando chegasse a hora.  
Colocando a tristeza de lado, resolveu colocar em prática o que acabara de decidir e se esforçou para sorrir. — Puxa, nunca tive um café da manhã tão maravilhoso!  
— ela murmurou, cruzando os talheres.  
— Mas você não comeu nada! — censurou ele, enchendo o garfo com uma porção de ovos mexidos.  
— Darien, estou satisfeita! Costumo comer apenas duas torradas de manhã.

— Você precisa se alimentar bem.  
Com o garfo suspenso no ar, ele fez um gesto imperativo para que ela abrisse a boca.  
— Coma mais um pouco.  
— Você acha que estou muito magra? — ela perguntou depois de se esforçar para engolir.  
— Você está perfeita! Mas precisa repor as reservas de energia.  
— Se eu engordar, perderei meu novo guarda-roupa. Ela afastou a bandeja e se recostou na cabeceira da cama.  
— Eu não lhe contei que ganhei uma coleção completa de Mina, não é? Ela está grávida, e comprou roupas novas durante a viagem de lua-de-mel. Fiquei com tudo que ela deixou em casa.  
— Puxa, nunca tive um amigo assim! — comentou ele, admirado.  
— Mina é minha melhor amiga. Ela já deve estar a caminho de Sidney — refletiu, relanceando os olhos para o relógio de Darien. — Vou jantar com ela e o marido hoje à noite. Andrew é fotógrafo, e tem uma casa maravilhosa em Paddington.  
— Entendo.  
Darien tentou esconder o desapontamento. Esperava ficar com Serena até o dia seguinte.  
— Você pode ir comigo, se quiser — ela convidou sem muito entusiasmo, certa de que ele diria não.  
— Você fala a sério?  
— Claro! Mais cêdo ou mais tarde, Mina ficará sabendo que nós estamos… ---' ela hesitou, como se a palavra queimasse seus lábios — saindo juntos.  
— Não me importa que sua amiga saiba de nossa amizade, mas ela não espera nenhum convidado extra para jantar.  
— Conheço Mina. Ela é exagerada, pode ter certeza de que terá comida para um batalhão!  
— E não estará muito cansada para receber alguém hoje?  
— ele ainda tentou, torcendo para que Serena desistisse.  
— Eu disse a mesma coisa, mas ela insistiu para que eu fosse. Eles viajaram na primeira classe e devem ter dormido  
durante o vôo. Mas perguntarei novamente quando ela me ligar.  
— Ótimo! Se ela mantiver o convite, vou com você.  
— Oh, Darien, que bom!  
Ela o abraçou, cobrindo-o de beijos.  
— Serena, eu estive pensando… — começou ele, afastando-se ligeiramente. — Já que não vamos mais fazer amor no escritório, acho que seria melhor se nos encontrássemos todas as noites… Quero dizer, assim poderemos ter mais controle enquanto trabalhamos.  
— Todas as noites? — ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.  
— É muito para você?  
Ela queria gritar que desejava ficar com ele vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas não pretendia revelar que estava tão disponíveL — Receio que sim. Tenho alguns compromissos, você sabe.  
E isso me faz lembrar que tenho de ir para casa. Mina prometeu me ligar assim que chegasse.  
— Vou levá-la — ele ofereceu.  
Serena aceitou, e não teve como recusar quando ele convidou-se para conhecer a casa. Sabia como iria terminar…  
e estava certa.  
Uma hora depois, deitados na cama de Serena, descansavam com a respiração ainda ofegante, exaustos e satisfeitos, quando o telefone tocou.  
— Alô?  
— Serena, é você? — Mina perguntou sem reconhecer a voz da amiga.  
— Claro que sou eu! — Tampou o bocal do telefone e virou-se para o lado. — Darien, pare com isso! Tenho de conversar com Mina.  
— A televisão está ligada, ou há alguém com você?  
Serena hesitou, mas estava tão feliz que queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse.  
— Há alguém comigo.  
— É mesmo?! Quem?  
Serena beijou de leve os lábios de Darien. Ele riu e se levantou, seguindo para o banheiro enquanto ela observava

as marcàs vermelhas que suas unhas haviam deixado nas costas largas.  
— Parece que é um homem… — Mina comentou, cada vez mais curiosa.  
— Acertou!  
— Oh, meu Deus! Você está namorando!  
— Acertou mais uma vez.  
— Andrew, Serena está namorando! — ela gritou antes de voltar a atenção para a amiga. — Onde você o conheceu?  
Como ele é? Vocês já foram para a cama? .  
Serena sorriu. Sentira falta da amiga, e havia muito para lhe contar.  
— Eu o conheci no trabalho, ele é maravilhoso, e sim, já fomos para a cama.  
— Sere, estas notícias são maravilhosas! Quantos anos ele tem?  
— Por volta de trinta.  
— E como ele é?  
— Alto, moreno… É o homem mais atraente que já conheci!  
— Quero saber como ele é na cama — ela sussurrou, em tom de cumplicidade.  
…:…— Ah, você não faz idéia!  
— É solteiro ou divorciado?  
— Divorciado.  
— E este 'príncipe encantado tem nome?  
O estômago de Serena se contorceu. Aquela seria a pior parte…  
— Darien Chiba.  
O silêncio mortal do outro lado da linha pareceu durar .  
uma eternidade. Ouvir Darien cantarolando do banheiro era uma bênção. Ao menos, ele levaria algum tempo para voltar, o que lhe daria chance de se explicar a Mina — Darien Chiba! — ela repetiu, incrédula. — Seu chefe! Você está dormindo com seu chefe! Ao menos, isso esclarece nossa dúvida: ele não é gay.  
— Tenho certeza absoluta de que não!  
— Mas por quê? Por que tinha de ser exatamente ele?  
— Não há como explicar, Mina. Simplesmente aconteceu. Serena fez o melhor que pôde para explicar as circunstâncias, mas só conseguiu parecer desesperada. Contou à amiga sobre o encontro com Seya, e como fora importante para fazê-la refletir sobre as atitudes de Darien. Porém, tudo que dizia parecia reforçar a idéia de que ele estava interessado apenas em sexo.  
— Querida, acho que você sairá machucada desta história — Serena advertiu-a.  
— Talvez. Em todo caso, vou correr o risco. Ele é um homem maravilhoso. Se você permitir, vou levá-lo comigo , para o jantar desta noite. Assim, você poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões.  
:— Ótima idéia! — ela disse em um tom que preocupou Serena.  
— Prometa que não 'dirá nada sarcástico.  
— Quem? Eu?  
— Sim, você mesma. Nós duas sabemos que, às vezes, você fala demais.  
— Prometo que farei o possível para não falar além da conta. E onde está o Príncipe Encantado?  
— No chuveiro.  
— Ótimo, porque preciso lhe falar o que estou sentindo.  
Serena olhou para o teto" à espera de mais uma recriminação. ' — Não adianta ficar brava — Mina advertiu ao ouvir o suspiro profundo do outro lado da linha. — Alguém tem de cuidar de você, e ninguém melhor do que eu, que só quero seu bem. Sere, você provavelmente acha que está apaixonada por esse homem, mas quero que reflita com cuidado.  
— Não se preocupe comigo, Mina. Sei cuidar de mim.  
— Não tenho a menor dúvida de que sabe, querida. O problema é que, além de cuidar de você, quer cuidar também de todos os carentes e necessitados do mundo! Além disso, você está muito solitária, e a solidão não é boa conselheira.  
Pelo que me contou, seu chefe também está muito sozinho, sem mencionar o que viveu com a ex-esposa. Nenhum homem pode passar por uma experiência como aquela sem sair

ferido. Como sabe que não quer apenas se vingar de toda a mágoa que sofreu? Ou que queira usá-la para provocar ciúme na ex-esposa e atingir Carl Toombs?  
— Já pensei nisso tudo, mas não é do feitio de Darien. Ele é muito decente para ter uma atitude como essa.  
— Decente! Leia as entrelinhas, Sere! Ele a assediou durante o trabalho. Quando liguei para você de Hong Kong e fez aquela brincadeira sobre estarem tendo um caso, você disse a verdade, não é?  
.:..— Não exatamente… — mentiu, ciente de que era a mêlhor opção. — Mas as coisas mudaram, Mina.  
— Mudou apenas a cena do crime, esta é a verdade. Provavelmente ele receia que você o acuse de assédio sexual, se continuar a seduzi-la no escritório.  
— Não seja ridícula! Darien jamais seria tão premeditado!  
— Oh, meu Deus! Você está apaixonada.  
— Sim, estou.  
— Garota, você está perdida!  
— Ouça, Mina, você está enganada. Espere até conhecê-lo, e então me diga o que achou.  
— Está bem, vou fazer como pede.

Darien ouvia Serena falando ao telefone, embora não pudesse distinguir o que dizia. Decidiu prolongar o banho para lhe dar privacidade ao conversar com a amiga.  
Deixou que o jato forte de água massageasse suas costas, enquanto refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos.  
Serena entrara em sua vida como um raio de luz que invadira seu coração e iluminara sua existência. Desde a viagem a Coolangatta, o trabalho deixara de ser a prioridade de sua vida. Nunca ansiara tanto para que o dia amanhecesse, mas sabia que a pressa em ir para o escritório não se resumia ao desejo de mergulhar no trabalho. A razão era simples e óbvia: Serena estava lá.  
Abaixando a cabeça para receber o jato forte na nuca, refletiu que fazia muito tempo que não pensava em Rey…  
Não podia negar que ela era a mulher mais bonita que conhecia. O corpo escultural, os olhos azuis, os cabelos pretos,  
longos e anelados… Sim, podia compreender por que fora tão apaixonado. Mas o curiosó era que, quando estavam casados, nunca se dedicara a ela com a mesma paixão com que se entregava ao trabalho. Refletiu para si que Rey tinha o estranho poder de fazê-lo se sentir inferior, como se nunca tivesse o bastante para satisfazê-la. O trabalho, além de representar a fuga mais conveniente para suas angústias, transformara-se em uma batalha desesperada para alcançar o sucesso.  
Darien acreditava que o dinheiro lhe traria poder e compensaria a falha em sua auto-estima diante de Rey. Costumava levantar-se com os primeiros raios de sol e só voltava para casa tarde da noite. Na maioria das vezes, encontrava a esposa dormindo, e passava dias inteiros sem falar com ela.  
Como resultado do excesso de trabalho e da vida sedentária que levava, chegara a engordar dez quilos, e justificava o pouco cuidado com a aparência pela falta de tempo para se cuidar.  
Darien desligou o chuveiro e passou as mãos pelo corpo molhado, eliminando o excesso de água antes de se enrolar na toalha. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, agradecendo à própria perseverança por ter enfrentado as entediantes sessões de ginástica na academia. Além de perder os quilos extras, estava em plena forma e sentia-se bem-disposto e saudável.  
Com um rasgo de arrependimento, censurou-se por não ter tomado aquela atitude quando estava casado. Talvez, se tivesse se preocupado um pouco mais com sua aparência, Rey não tivesse se interessado por outro homem.  
Secou os cabelos com movimentos pesados, como se com isso pudesse afastar os pensamentos angustiantes. Nunca seria capaz de superar a mágoa que Rey plantara em seu coração, concluiu com amargura.  
Talvez conseguisse superar a traição, mas estava marcado para sempre pelas palavras cruéis com que fora atacado.  
Era como se tivessem sido talhadas a ferro em sua alma, deixando uma ferida aberta que não cicatrizava.  
A voz de Serena, vinda do quarto, trouxe-o de volta para  
a realidade. O timbre suave e harmonioso o aqueceu, e concluiu para si que ela era a mulher mais doce e sensível que conhecera.  
Possuía uma beleza discreta e original, e ficava linda quando sorria. Mas quando faziam amor, a expressão enlevada de seu rosto o levava à loucura. Quando estava com Serena, Darien sentia-se o homem mais poderoso do mundo e liberava suas fantasias mais secretas sem o menor constrangimento.  
Sorriu com prazer ao se lembrar da forma como ela o fitava, com os olhos cheios de desejo. Serena não escondia a atração que sentia, sem imaginar o bem-estar que lhe proporcionava.  
Enquanto se vestia, Darien sentiu o coração se apertar no peito. Por mais que soubesse que Serena concordava com suas restrições ao relacionamento, sentia-se mal por não poder lhe oferecer mais.  
E se ela estivesse apaixonada?, refletiu.  
Com um sorriso irônico, riu de si mesmo. Claro que ela não estava apaixonada!, disse para si. Rey o fizera acreditar que nenhuma mulher seria capaz de se interessar por ele.  
Tal pensamento o fez somar mais um ressentimento atribuído à ex-esposa. Se não estivesse tão destruído pelo trauma que ela causara, poderia amar Serena e lutar para conquistá-la. Se pudesse sonhar em ter uma familia, ela seria a escolha perfeita.  
Com um último olhar ao espelho, amaldiçoou mais uma vez a existência de Carl Toombs. Afinal, fora ele quem levara Rey e, com ela, se fora também sua capacidade de acreditar no amor…

Continua...

Até o proxímo capítulo, até la espero que mandem reviews.

Cliquem no botãzinho verde e deixe a sua marquinha!!


	11. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Ainda não consigo acreditar! — Minna comentou em voz baixa quando ficou a sós com o marido.  
Haviam terminado o jantar e estavam na cozinha preparando o café, enquanto Serena e Darien esperavam na sala.  
— Por quê, querida? Deveria ficar contente ao voltar para casa e encontrar sua melhor amiga transformada em uma nova mulher, especialmente ao vê-la com um namorado novo. — Andrew ligou a cafeteira elétrica e sentou-se à mesa, enquanto esperava que o café ficasse pronto. — Ele é simpático, inteligente e parece ser um ótimo sujeito, não acha?  
— Francamente, não sei mais o que pensar. Se não conhecesse a história de Darien Chiba, diria até que está apaixonado. E quanto a Serena, tenho de abandonar qualquer esperança desesperada de que esteja apenas se divertindo. Ela está perdidamente apaixonada.  
— Então, por que está tão preocupada?  
— Apenas não quero que ela se machuque mais uma vez.  
Se há alguém que merece ser feliz, esta pessoa é Serena.  
— Eu sei, querida. Mas ela é uma mulher adulta, capaz de fazer as próprias escolhas e tomar as decisões que julgar mais apropriadas. Você não pode fazê-las por ela. Mesmo que pudesse, o que faria? Deixaria Darien antes que ele a deixasse? Você viu por si mesma a transformação física que ela sofreu. Qualquer coisa que possa acontecer não será tão má assim. Este relacionamento está fazendo bem a ela, você não pode negar. .  
— Acho que tem razão. A paixão fez muito bem a Serena.  
É dificil acreditar que ela seja a mesma garota que relutou em aceitar minha sugestão para tingir os cabelos, algumas semanas atrás! Imagino o que Alice está achando disso tudo.  
— Alice? — Andrew a fitou com curiosidade.  
— Sim, a mãe de Darien. Foi ela quem indicou Serena para o trabalho.  
— Ah, agora me lembro. Bem, talvez ela ainda não saiba.  
— Você contou à sua mãe logo que nos conhecemos, lembra-se?  
— Mas nosso romance foi diferente, meu bem. Decidimos nos casar antes de descobrirmos que estávamos apaixonados.  
Minna riu com vontade e beijou de leve os lábios do marido.  
— Andrew, eu estava pensando… — Ela sentou-se à frente dele e arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta. — Sim, é isso! Tudo faz sentido!  
— Alô! — Ele gesticulou diante dos olhos da esposa. Planeta Terra chamando! Que tal me deixar participar?  
Ela fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos.  
— Andrew, pense comigo: Alice era a melhor cliente de Serena, quando ela costurava. Chegou até a propor-lhe sociedade em uma oficina de costura. Mesmo assim, insistiu para que se càndidatasse ao cargo de assistente pessoal do filho.  
Que interesse ela teria em perder a costureira?  
— Minna, aonde você está querendo chegar?  
— Ora, é óbvio! -"""'" Ela sorriu diante da ingenuidade masculina. — Ela queria que Sere se aproximasse do filho, prevendo que pudessem se apaixonar! Acho que vou convidar Alice para um café, e…  
— Minna, não se intrometa! Talvez você tenha razão, é possível que ela tenha planejado jogá-los um nos braços do outro, mas não é problema seu.  
"— Mas eu só queria…  
— Deixe Serena viver a própria vida.  
— Serena não é sua melhor amiga!  
— Não, não é. E isso faz de mim um juiz melhor do que você. Posso analisar a situação com mais neutralidade. Agora, vamos levar o café para nossos convidados e aproveitar a noite agradável que estamos tendo com assuntos amenos.  
--'— Que assuntos?  
— Que tal sobre a nova aparência de Serena? Vocês duas poderiam falar sobre isso a noite toda, se bem a conheço.  
— Muito engraçado.  
— Enquanto isso, Darien e eu podemos discutir assuntos interessantes, como dinheiro, futebol e sexo.  
— Você é um grande machista, Andrew!

Serena sabia era o assunto da conversa de Andrew e Minna, na cozinha. Percebera a formalidade exagerada com que tratara Darien, embora não fosse indelicada em momento algum, e mantivera-se fiel à promessa de não fazer comentários indiscretos.  
Porém, nada do que a amiga pudesse pensar a afastaria do amor de sua vida. Quanto mais tempo passava ao lado de Darien, mais profundamente se apaixonava. Para ela, não se tratava apenas de sexo. Aquele era o homem de sua vida.  
Era tudo que Seya jamais fora.  
Darien era gentil, atencioso, terno… e divertido, para sua grande surpresa. Estava impressionada com a naturalidade com que se comportara diante de seus amigos. Andrew simpatizara com ele desde o primeiro instante, e Minna também teria gostado dele, se colocasse de lado o preconceito.  
— Gostei de seus amigos — Darien disse, tirando-a de suas reflexões. — E a casa deles é muito agradável.  
— Eles planejam comprar uma casa maior depois que o bebê nascer.  
— Eles estão esperando um bebê?  
— Sim, Minna estava grávida antes de se casarem. Mas não foi esta a razão do casamento. Minna não queria se casar, mas queria um bebê. Acho que não estou explicando direito…  
É um pouco complicado.  
— Parece que sim.  
— Deixe-me tentar novamente. Alguns meses atrás, Minna resolveu ter um bebê através de inseminação artificial, porque estava cansada de se apaixonar pelo homem errado.

A última desilusão amorosa foi quando seu noivo rompeu o relacionamento duas semanas antes do casamento, quando já haviam inclusive enviado os convites. Foi nessa ocasião que Minna conheceu Andrew. Ele seria o fotógrafo do casamento. Depois do primeiro encontro, ela sentiu-se muito atraída por ele. Na verdade, foi amor à primeira vista. Quando descobriu que ele era solteiro, convidou-o para sair e propôs que aproveitasse a festa do casamento e a lua-de-mel, que já estavam pagas… Para a surpresa de todos, ele concordou.  
— Puxa, que história! — Darien arregalou os olhos, espantado e divertido.  
— Que homem não aceitaria? — continuou ela, orgulhosa da amiga. — Minna é linda, inteligente, e a melhor pessoa que conheço. Bem, para encurtar a história, Andrew se apaixonou por ela e não permitiu que tivesse o bebê por inseminação artificial. Então, tratou de engravidá-la sem que ela soubesse.  
— E como conseguiu isso?  
— Não sei. Acho que ele furou os preservativos antes de usá-los.  
Darien soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.  
— Estou simpatizando cada vez mais com esse rapaz!  
— Ela teve muita sorte em encontrá-lo. — Serena refletiu sobre o que acabara de dizer, e meneou a cabeça em negativa. — Pensando melhor, não creio que a felicidade possa ser atribuída ao acaso. Minna não deixou passar a oportunidade que a vida lhe deu, e agarrou-a sem pestanejar.  
Darien a fitava sem vê-la, como se estivesse perdido em um lugar distante.  
— Você nunca desejou ter filhos quando era casado?  
— O quê? — Ele pestanejou, dando mostras que não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando, e então seus olhos se clarearam. — Sim, já pensei em ter filhos. Rey também queria, até que ela… — Ele interrompeu a frase abruptamente.  
— Podemos falar de outro assunto?  
Naquele momento, Minna e Andrew retomaram com o café e ele soltou um suspiro aliviado.  
— Você ainda não me mostrou as compras maravilhosas  
que fez em Hong Kong — Serena sugeriu em tom de cumplicidade, depois de tomarem o café. .  
— Era o que eu estava para dizer a Minna — Andrew incentivou. — Por que não vão para o quarto? Darien e eu temos muitos assuntos masculinos para conversar.  
— Nesse caso, fiquem à vontade, seus machistas! — Minna se levantou e tomou a amiga pela mão. — Venha, Serena, vamos deixar os homens à vontade. ..  
As duas trancaram-se no quarto, e Minna a encarou, ansiosa.  
— O que aconteceu? Vocês dois estavam muito sérios quando voltamos da cozinha.  
— Contei a Darien sobre você e Andrew, e fui estúpida a ponto de perguntar se ele já havia desejado ter filhos quando era casado.  
— Ah, pobrezinho! — Minna ironizou. — Sere, o que há de errado em fazer uma pergunta tão comum? Não tenha medo de perguntar qualquer coisa a respeito do passado ou do futuro de seu namorado. Eu só não perguntei quais são as intenções dele a seu respeito porque você me fez prometer que não abriria a boca!  
Serena teve que sorrir. Querida Minna… Ela era uma boa amiga, mesmo quando assumia o papel de mãe superprotetora.  
— Ele quer que eu seja apenas sua amante, sua amiga e sua assistente pessoal — ela resumiu com simplicidade. Mas não necessariamente nesta ordem de prioridade. Darien apenas não quer se casar, nem quer que eu seja a mãe de seus filhos. Ele não me ama, e não pretende se envolver emocionalmente.  
— E você me diz tudo isso com essa calma?  
— Você não acha ótimo que ele tenha sido honesto a ponto de não me iludir nem me dar falsas esperanças?  
— Não sei. Para mim, parece loucura. É o mesmo que saltar de um avião sem pára-quedas!  
— Não, não é. É melhor que eu saiba o que ele .pretende.  
Há muitos homens que pensam exatamente assim, mas não revelam as verdadeiras intenções.  
— E você vai levar adiante o relacionamento, sabendo que ele quer apenas sua amizade, sua companhia e seu corpo? —  
Não sei… é o que estou tentando descobrir — desabafou, sentindo-se aliviada por poder falar com franqueza. Não estou disposta a me sacrificar só para estar ao lado dele. Amo Darien mais do que jamais amei alguém em minha vida, mas também tenho amor-próprio.  
— Apoiado, garota! — Minna abraçou a amiga, satisfeita.  
— Esta é a Serena que conheço! E o que vai fazer? Ficar grávida acidentalmente para obrigá-lo a se casar?  
— Você ficou louca?! Essa estratégia nunca funcionaria com Darien.  
— Como sabe?  
— Ele ainda não esqueceu a esposa. Espero que um dia esqueça, assim como esqueci Seya. O tempo é o melhor remédio para apagar uma antiga paixão.  
— Nem sempre, querida. Você corre o risco de estar velha demais para ter filhos quando, e se ele decidir ficar com você.  
Não espere. Aproveite a oportunidade e engravide para ver o que acontece.  
— Minna, não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Isso funcionou com você e Andrew porque vocês se amam. Darien não me ama… ainda. Ele não se casaria comigo, e não quero criar um filho sozinha.  
Minna franziu o cenho e a fitou. .  
— Você tem certeza de que ele não a ama?  
— O que está pretendendo agora, Minna?  
— Estou apenas olhando a situação de um ângulo diferente. Para ser honesta, se não soubesse da história pessoal de Darien, diria que ele está caído por você. .  
— Você acha mesmo? — Serena sentiu o coração transbordar de esperança.  
— É possível que ele esteja apaixonado, e talvez ele próprio ainda não saiba. Diga-me, ele já contou a Alice a respeito de vocês dois?  
— É curioso que pergunte… Falamos sobre isso ainda ontem, e achei que ele optaria por manter segredo sobre nosso romance. Mas quando falou com Alice, hoje à tarde, comunicou-lhe que me levaria para almoçar com ela amanhã. Parece que almoça na casa dela aos domingos.  
— Muito bom! — Minna meneou a cabeça e sorriu. — São boas novas. Muito boas novas, realmente.  
— Eu também achei.  
— Há muitas razões para ter esperança, não é mesmo?  
Minna disse, sentindo-se mais otimista a respeito daquele relacionamento.  
— Sim, Minna— Serena concordou e sorriu para sua melhor amiga. — Agora, chega de falar sobre Darien! Quero ver todas as coisas maravilhosas que você trouxe de Hong Kong.

* * *

— No que está pensando?  
. Estavam deitados na cama de Darien depois do jantar com Minna. Ele não respondeu de imediato, pois a verdade estava fora de questão. Como poderia lhe perguntar se ela estava tomando pílulas anticoncepcionais… e lhe dizer que preferia que não tomasse?  
Desde que ela lhe contara que Andrew deliberadamente engravidara Minna para se casar, os mais incríveis pensamentos povoaram sua imaginação. Sabia que não amava Serena.  
Como poderia, se ainda amava Rey?  
Mas o mais espantoso era conviver com desejos tão contraditórios não amava Serena, mas desejava que ela fosse a mãe de seu filho! Desejava que ela fosse sua esposa!  
Estaria perdendo o juízo? Quando ela lhe perguntara se desejava ter filhos com Rey, começara a pensar pela primeira vez naquele assunto e percebera que sim, desejava filhos… Perder a mulher que amava para outro homem não significava que também perdera a chance de ter uma família.  
— Darien?  
Ele fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava dormindo. Seria melhor não responder naquele momento. As mentiras poderiam esperar até o momento certo.  
Manteve-se imóvel até ouvir a respiração suave de Serena, e então se virou para tentar dormir, mas não conseguiu.  
Estava muito ocupado planejando as estratégias para fazer com que Serena se apaixonasse por ele.  
Pensou que seria bom levá-la à casa de sua mãe para o almoço de domingo. Aquela seria uma ótima estratégia. Mas seria apenas o primeiro de muitos. Darien não havia percebido até aquele momento todas as loucuras que seria capaz de fazer quando estava apaixonado…

— Serena, minha querida! — Alice exclamou ao abrir a porta e se deparar com o casal. — Espero que não se ofenda, mas você está simplesmente maravilhosa!  
Ela riu, sem sé sentir ofendida. Ao contrário, considerou o comentário um grande elogio.  
— Mudei muito desta última vez que nos vimos. Abandonei para sempre aquelas roupas escuras e sóbrias!  
Em deferência à antiga sugestão de Alice, estava usando um vestido azul, mais umas das relíquias do guarda-roupa de Minna. Perdera alguns minutos cuidando dos cabelos e da maquiagem naquela manhã, mas valera a pena.  
— E Darien, querido, você parece dez anos mais jovem! O que quer que estejam fazendo, continuem!  
— Mamãe, por favor!  
— Oh, não seja tão puritano! Sabe que não posso agüentar quando se comporta assim. Você me lembra seu pai e, devo acrescentar, não havia nada de puritano nele quando estávamos entre quatro paredes. Entrem! Vamos para o jardim dos fundos. Preparei uma refeição fria, acompanhada de um bom vinho branco gelado.  
— Tal pai, tal filho — Serena comentou enquanto seguiam Alice para o interior da casa.  
— Comporte-se — ele sussurrou, contendo o riso. — Estamos na casa de minha mãe!  
— O que estão cochichando? — Alice perguntou por sobre o ombro.  
— Estava dizendo a Darien que adorei sua casa — Serena mentiu, sentindo uma ponta de constrangimento.  
— Adoro esta casa, mas terei de vendê-la. — Alice deu  
um suspiro profundo. — É grande demais para uma pessoa sozinha como eu. Se ao menos eu tivesse muitos netos…  
— Mamãe! — Darien censurou-a em tom severo.  
— Ora, Darien, não seja rabugento! Você sabe como sou louca por crianças! — Ela fez um gesto amplo que abrangeu a sala. — O pior é ter de me desfazer de toda a mobília e me separar das minhas relíquias… .  
— O que me faz lembrar, mamãe… Queria que mostrasse sua coleção de porcelanas a Serena, mais tarde.  
— Claro, com prazer.  
Chegaram ao jardim mâis bem-cuidado Serena já vira. Embora nunca tivesse visitado a Itália, ela sentiu-se em uma verdadeira viZia. A mesa estava posta sob uma adorável pérgola, coberta por trepadeiras de primaveras repletas de flores.  
Havia comida para um batalhão, com vários tipos de saladas, frutos do mar e duas garrafas de vinho branco dentro de um balde com gelo.  
— Darien, abra os vinhos enquanto vou retirar o pão de ervas do forno — Alice pediu enquanto se retirava para a cozinha.  
— Você deve ter tido uma infância feliz nesta casa. Serena comentou, admirando a beleza do jardim. — Meus pais sempre moraram em apartamentos pequenos. Confesso que até gostei quando eles me matricularam em um colégio interno. Ao menos, lá havia muito espaço, Claro que fiquei triste quando morreram, mas só conheci o tipo de amor e atenção que uma criança precisa quando fui morar com Ikuko. Ela me amava, e sempre me dava apoio quando eu precisava. Nunca senti o mesmo com meus pais. Foi por isso que fiz questão de estar com ela até o fim.  
Uma onda de tristeza escureceu seus olhos ao se lembrar da cruel doença que levara sua mãe adotiva. Para sua surpresa, Darien a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso e a confortou. .  
— Você nunca abandonaria uma pessoa que precisasse de seus cuidados — ele disse com ternura. — Você é especial, Serena. Sou um homem de sorte por tê-la conhecido.  
Um beijo afetuoso confirmou a ternura das palavras.  
Foram interrompidos pela chegada de Alice, mas Serena não se sentiu embaraçada. Estava feliz demais e queria que o mundo todo soubesse que estava apaixonada. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com a boa senhora e percebeu que ela compartilhava de sua felicidade.  
Depois do delicioso almoço, Darien foi para a sala de televisão assistir à final de um campeonato de golfe e Alice levou Serena à sala de estar para lhe mostrar a porcelana. .  
Ambas sabiam que aquele era apenas um pretexto para conversarem sem a presença de Darien.  
— Ele já lhe contou sobre Rey? — Alice perguntou logo que ficaram a sós.  
— Não. Darien não quer falar nesse assunto, nem sobre o casamento.  
— É natural, meu bem. Ele é a cópia fiel do pai! Walter detestava falar sobre emoções ou mágoas. — Ela se aproximou e baixou a voz. — Então, você realmente ama meu filho?  
— Oh, Alice, eu o amo com todo meu coração! — confessou, aliviada por poder falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos. — Mas eu ainda não me declarei. Darien me disse que não quer meu amor, e sim minha companhia.  
— Oh, é assim que os puritanos denominam o sexo hoje em dia? — Alice disse com uma gostosa risada.  
Serena baixou os olhos, encabulada.  
— E quanto a ex-esposa dele… Na verdade, não perguntei a respeito de Rey, mas sei que ela o abandonou para ficar com Carl Toombs. Não sei o que aconteceu entre eles para deixá-lo tão amargurado.  
— Entendo. Bem, se ele não lhe contou o que aconteceu, eu contarei — Alice disse, determinada. — Você tem o direito de saber. Quem sabe possa ajudar a compreendê-lo melhor.  
Alice respirou fundo, disposta a dizer tudo que sabia.  
— Aquela mulher é uma desqualificada, não há outra palavra para ela! Ela disse a meu filho que a razão por deixá-lo para outro homem era que não se sentia mais atraída fisicamente, apenas porque ele havia ganhado alguns quilos.  
Naquela ocasião, ele trabalhava muitas horas seguidas, chegava a ficar noites sem dormir. Dedicava-se aos seus projetos  
todos os minutos do seu dia apenas para dar a ela o melhor.  
Você sabe, uma vida sedentária combinada a uma alimentação irregular… — Alice ergueu os ombros, num gesto significativo. — Imagine que ela disse que mulher alguma sentiria atração por um homem obeso e flácido como ele, e que ele lhe causava repugnância!  
Serena arregalou os olhos, chocada.  
— Sim, foi exatamente o que ela disse!  
— Pobre Darien — Serena murmurou, penalizada.  
— Por muito tempo, ele se refugiou no trabalho. Confesso que houve um lado bom, porque desde então ele pratica exercícios diariamente, o que é ótimo para sua saúde. Mas você não imagina como as palavras cruéis e destrutivas o marcaram! A princípio, ele se recusava a me dizer uma palavra sobre o que havia acontecido. Mas eu insisti, querida. Conheço meu filho, e sabia que havia alguma coisa além da traição de Rey.  
— Darien é um homem maravilhoso, Alice. E quanto a Rey, acho que foi muito tola por não perceber o homem especial que ele é.  
— O curioso é que ela parecia mais apaixonada que ele quando se casaram. Sempre dizia que teriam um bebê logo que conquistassem alguma segurança financeira. Francamente, quando ela fez o que fez, fiquei tão chocada quanto Darien.  
— Ela era bonita? — Serena perguntou com uma ponta de ciúme.  
— Tenho de admitir que ela era linda. E muito cativante e charmosa também. Não me surpreende que Carl Toombs tenha ficado louco por ela. O que me surpreendeu foi o que ele fez para tê-la. Só há uma coisa que pesa a favor de Rey: ela não quis um centavo de Darien quando o deixou.  
— Talvez tenha se sentido culpada… — Serena arriscou, mas Alice ergueu as mãos com um gesto irritado.  
— Por que ela precisaria do dinheiro de Darien, se o amante milionário a cobria de jóias? — Alice a fitou com ternura.  
— Como vê, Darien teve razões suficientes para fugir de relacionamentos sérios. Até encontrar você, minha querida!  
Não imagina como estou feliz por estarem juntos. Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir fazê-lo. esquecer o passado, e serão muito felizes juntos.  
O coração de Serena disparou no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  
— Oh, é tudo o que eu mais quero! — Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada. — Mas como pode ter tanta certeza de que ficaremos juntos?  
— Porque ele é um homem magoado, querida, mas não é tolo! Espere e verá. Quer um conselho?  
Serena meneou a cabeça em afirmativa.  
— Não diga que está apaixonada, pelo menos por enquanto. Os homens sentem-se pressionados diante de uma declaração de amor.  
Naquele momento, ouviram os passos de Darien se aproximando e mudaram de assunto.  
As palavras de Alice ainda ecoavam na mente de Serena enquanto voltavam. Pediu a Darien que a levasse para casa depois do almoço e que fosse embora. Precisava se recolher para pensar em tudo que acabara de ouvir.  
— Tenho algumas tarefas domésticas para fazer — desculpou-se quando ele insistiu em ficar. — Preciso me organizar para enfrentar a semana, e estou certa de que você também precisa de um pouco de privacidade.  
Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o tom firme e decidido o impediu.  
Despediram-se com um longo beijo, e Serena permaneceu na calçada até que o carro se perdesse de vista.  
Valia a pena lutar por Darien, decidiu. As palavras de Alice alimentaram sua esperança e a convenceram de que ainda era cedo para desistir.

continua...

**Mais um capitulo, desculpa pela demora!!**

**Edn: seja bem vinda, a fic ta quase no finalzinho espero que você goste.**

**Estrela Lunar****: ele ja gosta da Serena so que ainda não descobriu.**

**: Obrigada querida por sempre acompanhar.**

**Neo Serenity Eternal**** O Darien ja está começando a descobrir seu sentimentos pela Sere.**

**nandinha82****que bom que vc ta gostando fico feliz.**

**Angel Cullen McFellou****:(Nesse capítilo a mãe do Darien revela algumas coisas para a Sere**

**:( A histótia não e minha e uma adaptação de um livro que li, mas quem sabe futuramente eu faço uma minha mesmo.).**

**Beijox !!**

**até o proximo.  
**


End file.
